


Seth Wilson's: Black Ridge series

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Original Work, with versions of fictional characters and RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alphas and Betas, Anal Sex, Based on Celebrities, Beta/Beta, Beta/Beta/Beta, Body Hair, Frot Sex, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hairless Body, Hairy Chest, Imagination, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Only Male universe, Penetrative Sex, Rough Kissing, Self Lubrication, Si-Fi universe, Smoth body, Teen Sex, Voyeurism, chest sex, fantasies, other world rules, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Seth's new universe of work (Reposted here with permission of the author):"In the town of Black Ridge the men are hot, the boys are horny and nothing is ever exactly as it seems. "(Please remember this is a porn story :) )
Relationships: Antoni Porowski/Josh Duhamel, Casey Cott/Chris Evans, Chris Evans/Hugh Jackman, Cody Christian/Chris Evans, Hugh Jackman/Jacob Elordi, Michael Fassbender/Cassy Cott/Nick Robinson, Tom Holland/Casey Cott, Tom Holland/Casey Cott/Nick Robinson, Tom Holland/Hugh Jackman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Guide To The Fictional World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Ridge Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/560245) by Seth Wilson. 



The stories on this blog are set in a fictional universe that is very different from the real world. Many of the differences in this universe wouldn't make any sense or would be physically impossible in the real world, but the point is not to be realistic in these stories. These stories are purely sexual fantasies.  
  
This post outlines the major differences and explains them so that readers will understand my stories. This post will likely be updated over time as I write more stories and add more details to the fictional world. Feel free to comment and ask questions and I will do my best to respond and explain.  
  
Most characters in these stories are based on or inspired by real-life actors and/or the characters they portray in movies/television series, but only to a certain extent. I will be making separate character profiles for the various main characters as they are introduced in the stories.  
  
Now for the rules of this fictional universe.  
  
Firstly; this is an all-male universe.  
\- in this world men can become pregnant from anal sex.  
\- the anus is a purely sexual organ; men don't defecate.  
\- men do still urinate from their penis though.  
\- men do not menstruate at all.  
\- a man's anus secretes a sexual fluid when aroused that lubricates them in preparation for another man's penis to penetrate them.  
\- pregnant men give birth from their anus.  
\- circumcision does not exist in this world, all men have foreskin.  
  
Men in this world are categorized as either "Alpha" or "Beta" males.  
\- this distinction is purely social, not biological.  
\- Alphas are typically more masculine, dominant, aggressive, confident and physically stronger.  
\- Betas are typically less masculine, obedient, submissive, cautious and physically weaker.  
\- certain jobs/professions in this world are only allowed to be performed by Alphas, for example; police, soldiers, government leaders.  
\- a child's Alpha parent is the Dad (often affectionately called "Daddy" by their Beta sons) and the Beta parent is the Father.

\- as being considered an Alpha or Beta comes from whether or not a boy demonstrates typically Alpha or Beta characteristics, by the time a boy reaches sexual maturity he, his family, friends and other people would know if the boy fits the description of an Alpha or Beta.

\- all Betas are claimed by an Alpha, usually their Dad or their husband, and it is the Alpha's duty to protect his Beta(s).

Alphas are expected to top during sex, Betas are expected to bottom.  
\- Alphas who enjoy being fucked are ridiculed by mainstream society and are viewed as being unworthy of Alpha male status.  
\- it's normal for Alphas to enjoy non-anal sex with each other though; oral sex, intercrural sex, frottage, etc.  
\- most men adhere to traditions about Alphas' and Betas' roles in society but there are some men who choose to defy society's expectations, or indulge in taboo pleasures in private.  
\- it is socially acceptable for Alphas to force themselves on Betas without their consent.  
\- it is socially acceptable for an Alpha to force himself on another Alpha and penetrate him if he overpowered him in a fair fight or competition, or if the penetrated Alpha was considered unworthy of Alpha male status.  
\- sexual activity that defies traditional society's conventions are considered "deviant".  
\- incestuous sex is considered deviant by mainstream society.  
\- incestuous marriage is illegal  
\- sexual slavery is legal

The fictional setting of these stories is not an alternate version of real-life Earth; they are not set in the US, Canada or any other real-world locations because they don't exist in this fictional world.  
\- this world will have a different geography and history than real life.  
\- all real-life famous figures such as actors, musicians, athletes, historical figures, etc. do not exist in this world which will have it's own fictional famous figures.  
\- some aspects of the fictional world will be based on or inspired by real-world subjects.

\- the dominant religion in this world is known as the "Church of Manhood".

\- the Church of Manhood preaches adherence to traditional ideas about sexuality and Alphas' and Betas' roles in society. 

\- a local church is headed by a "Minister" who delivers sermons to the local congregation and offers guidance on matters of sexual philosophy. 

These stories will contain elements of the supernatural and I will add more details and information about the supernatural subjects over time as I slowly reveal them in the stories.  
\- mainstream society does not believe in the existence of the supernatural.

of the supernatural.


	2. Black Ridge: Characters + profiles

Tommy Holliday - Tom Holland  
Jack Holliday - Hugh Jackman  
Kevin Cummings - Casey Cott  
Simon Mitchell - Nick Robinson  
Principal Greg Phillips - Clark Gregg  
Christian Adams - Cody Christian  
Jake Lord - Jacob Elordi  
Roger Evans - Chris Evans

Erik Michaels-Michael Fassbender

Mayor John Addams- Casper Van Dien

Tom 'Sherif' Cummins-Martin Cummins

David Harper- David Harbur

Anthony Mitchell- Antoni Poroloski

Josh Mitchell- Josh Duhamel

**Character profiles:**

### Tommy Holiday 

Name: Thomas "Tommy" Holliday

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-v7jBtgzKIiA/Xkoi6oBMlTI/AAAAAAAAILY/00tB6-bFJ8Q84MFODNZAh9t4dD_Mzco5wCEwYBhgL/s1600/Tommy%2BHolliday%2B1.jpg)

  
Sexual Designation: Beta

Occupation: Student

Character Inspiration: Tom Holland/Peter Parker

Physical Traits: short brown hair, brown eyes, no facial hair, toned body with a smooth chest and with armpit and pubic hair.

Character Biography:  
Tommy Holliday grew up as the only son of his Dad, Jack Holliday, after his Father died in childbirth. Raised by his single parent, Tommy developed a deep, loving bond with his Dad that is stronger than most Beta boys have with their Alpha parent. Tommy is completely committed to making his Dad happy and proud of him and his greatest fear is disappointing Jack. Tommy affectionately refers to Jack as "big guy".

Having recently developed into a sexually mature teen, Tommy has been feeling more frequent sexual urges lately and has been spending more of his free time masturbating and exploring porn on the internet. As he reached sexual maturity his Dad insisted that they move from their home in the city to a smaller, more traditional environment to make it easier for Jack to control his son's burgeoning sexuality and find a suitable Alpha male for him to marry and settle-down with.

Tommy was reluctant at first to leave his old school and friends behind for a new start in a strange new town but his dedication to his beloved Daddy ensured that he remained obedient and accepting of his parent's wishes.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-QRVKusAtc4E/XkofEEwnOnI/AAAAAAAAILM/KHcOA2Rz8NoHKEi1tBeVAn_ZoMQNqQ8PACEwYBhgL/s1600/Tommy%2BHolliday%2B2.jpg)

### Jack Holliday

Name: Jack Holliday 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-N3qD95HTMok/Xk0PA94HHeI/AAAAAAAAILw/4UUphuyxY7Aqfq_j-FjmFlc2dB5lbKTswCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Jack%2BHolliday%2B1.jpg)

  
Sexual Designation: Alpha  
  
Occupation: Physical Education Teacher  
  
Character Inspiration: Hugh Jackman/James Howlett  
  
Physical Traits: short dark hair, brown eyes, short beard, muscular physique with ample body hair.  
  
Character Biography:  
A single Dad raising his Beta son alone, Jack Holliday is a strong, stern man. After his husband died giving birth to their son, Jack never remarried and instead focused all his attention and love on his son Tommy. His passion and commitment to molding young men into proper adults granted him both a secure career as a high school physical education teacher and a deep, loving bond with his only child.  
  
A very classic Alpha male, Jack is dedicated to upholding traditional values and wants his son Tommy to be a perfect example of an ideal Beta male. When Tommy reached sexual maturity Jack insisted on moving them from their home in the city to a smaller town so it would be easier to control his son's burgeoning sexuality and find a suitable Alpha male for Tommy to marry and settle down with, away from the distractions and dangers of the permissive environment in the city. Tommy was reluctant to leave his old home and old friends behind at first, but Jack was pleased that his son obediently conformed to his wishes amiably.  
  
Jack is excited about starting their new life in the town of Black Ridge and he can't wait to begin instructing the young men here and guiding them towards becoming productive members of society.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/--hpZDq16nH4/Xk0PC8e76bI/AAAAAAAAIL0/SizsS3SLe7IBtJURFsx65sFtwQbkUeOawCEwYBhgL/s1600/Jack%2BHolliday%2B2.jpg)

###  Roger Evans

Name: Roger Evans

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-W4ZElpX56_U/XqWPHitSxsI/AAAAAAAAIPE/7dOsY4GyM5Ukcaeeb6w_xUqpzqi-Ti3DwCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Roger%2BEvans%2B1.jpg)

  
Sexual Designation: Alpha  
  
Occupation: History Teacher  
  
Character Inspiration: Chris Evans/Steve Rogers  
  
Physical Traits: short dark hair, blue eyes, short beard, muscular physique with ample body hair.  
  
Character Biography:  
A single Alpha who left the big city for the peace and quiet of a more secluded town, Roger Evans is a considerate and thoughtful man. Roger had always been used to living in an urban environment but while studying in college to become a teacher he struggled to make ends meet and after the tragic death of his only brother he decided to settle down in a smaller, more stable location.  
  
A more modern Alpha male, Roger doesn't fit the typical mold of most of the residents of Black Ridge but he was eager to leave his old life behind and start a new life with a clean slate in a town like this. His determination to educate the next generation of young men made him an ideal choice to be the new history teacher at Black Ridge High.  
  
Roger was delighted to start his new job and meet everyone at Black Ridge High, but was unaware of what effect his innate sex appeal would have on his new students and colleagues, and found some aspects of his old life difficult to forget.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-mOa2UDQl0Kg/XqWPP_O-VMI/AAAAAAAAIPI/Ap4a0wAEMB4DNN0z1P5cMHI53LjyQU38ACLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Roger%2BEvans%2B4.jpg)

### Jake Lord

Name: Jake Lord 

  
Sexual Designation: Alpha  
  
Occupation: Student  
  
Character Inspiration: Jacob Elordi/Nate Jacobs  
  
Physical Traits: short dark hair, brown eyes, slight facial stubble, tall and sinewy physique with a smooth chest and with armpit and pubic hair.  
  
Character Biography:  
Jake Lord was born and raised in the town of Black Ridge and has lived most of his life in anticipation of becoming a typical Alpha male when he reached maturity. Jake has always believed strongly in adhering to the conventions of traditionally Alpha-dominated society and has often bullied Beta students in school to reinforce their lower status and his higher status. In high school Jake became friends with Christian Adams, the son of the town mayor. Both young Alphas shared a joy of taunting their Beta schoolmates, especially those with a reputation for being promiscuous like Kevin Cummings.  
  
Like most Alphas, Jake is very athletic and for a long time he has set his sights on joining the Black Ridge High wrestling team. Now that he's finally old enough to try-out for the team he's been more excited than ever for the coming school year. When Jake first laid eyes on his new physical education teacher, Mr. Holliday, he like the rest of his Alpha classmates were instantly struck by the man's impressive masculinity and powerful physique. Jake was thrilled with the idea of Mr. Holliday being his physical mentor and shepherding him into proper Alpha manhood.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lCv_W7PVNfM/XogJtR5AwvI/AAAAAAAAINI/c8flgVM4JIsHkMJggobHJ-iauJuXgj55gCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Jake%2BLord%2B2.jpg)

### Kevin Cummings

Name: Kevin Cummings

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-cuA1OoZqZv0/XolYEiaiOrI/AAAAAAAAINU/x_ZBOd90Jbk_wzlfz505a8xZukuIIDy5wCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Kevin%2BCummings%2B1.jpg)

  
Sexual Designation: Beta  
  
Occupation: Student  
  
Character Inspiration: Casey Cott/Kevin Keller  
  
Physical Traits: short brown hair, green eyes, no facial hair, toned body with a moderately hairy chest and with armpit and pubic hair.  
  
Character Biography:  
Kevin Cummings grew up as the only son of his Dad, Tom Cummings, a dedicated police officer in the town of Black Ridge. Kevin's Father died in an accident while he was young and Kevin has little recollection of what he was like. After the accident his Dad never remarried and instead focused his time on his career and his son, eventually becoming Sheriff of the Black Ridge police force. Kevin developed a loving bond with his single parent that became more strained as he entered high school and reached sexual maturity.  
  
Like most young men Kevin began feeling strong sexual urges as he matured into a very lustful teenager. Kevin's Dad tried to impart his traditional values on the significance of a Beta waiting until marriage to have anal sex but Kevin chafed under these restrictions. He became sexually active and earned a reputation for being promiscuous.  
  
Kevin's new reputation brought him ridicule from his Alpha classmates and disappointment from his Dad, but Kevin maintains an optimistic outlook on life and a deep love and respect for his Dad.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-dyPyswbEEDs/XolYLOZP9pI/AAAAAAAAINY/-UJWg7gOc0grYMyKfEhg5mrVsQgMR5BZQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Kevin%2BCummings%2B2.jpg)

### Simon Mitchell

Name: Simon Mitchell

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-SeTfB00NiNg/XoloM5VYX5I/AAAAAAAAINo/MuRPS08XH7ceYeLq4977OtEXLLfl6pWDQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Simon%2BMitchell%2B1.jpg)

  
Sexual Designation: Beta  
  
Occupation: Student  
  
Character Inspiration: Nick Robinson/Simon Spier/Zach Mitchell  
  
Physical Traits: short dark hair, hazel eyes, no facial hair, tall and sinewy physique with a smooth chest and with armpit and pubic hair.  
  
Character Biography:  
Simon Mitchell was born and raised in the town of Black Ridge by his loving parents; his Dad, Josh Mitchell, and his Father, Anthony Mitchell. Simon had a very stable childhood with his idyllic family and developed into a very friendly and courteous young man. Simon has always felt a strong desire to offer help to other people when they need it.  
  
While attending Black Ridge High he quickly made friends with most of the other Beta students and would often defend his classmate, Kevin, from the ridicule of the Alpha students. He became Kevin's closest friend, with benefits, and at the beginning of this new school year he took an instant liking to the new student, Tommy Holliday. All three boys became fast friends.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-vbYh2lX6xeQ/XoloS7ALIII/AAAAAAAAINs/mz9ExDYP9RQUFGezgTIDm5sGOmTqTf86wCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Simon%2BMitchell%2B2.jpg)

### Christian Adams

Name: Christian Adams

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-YfQuIdsJoio/XqWbXM1tonI/AAAAAAAAIPY/FwmQCMXZnQ8qXhlSAxyojfhFf54sQa8ugCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Christian%2BAdams%2B1.jpg)

  
Sexual Designation: Alpha  
  
Occupation: Student  
  
Character Inspiration: Cody Christian/Asher Adams  
  
Physical Traits: short dark hair, blue eyes, light facial hair, muscular physique with a slightly hairy chest and armpit and pubic hair.  
  
Character Biography:  
Christian Adams is the youngest son of his Dad, John Adams, a military veteran who retired to the town of Black Ridge. Christian's family was wealthy even before he was born, and his Dad was elected mayor of Black Ridge while Christian was still young. For most of his life Christian has enjoyed the luxury of being the mayor's son and was raised to embrace the privilege of being an affluent Alpha male in traditional Alpha-dominated society. Ever since his older brother left town he became closer with his illustrious Dad.  
  
In high school Christian became friends with Jake Lord, an Alpha classmate who shared his cocky attitude and many of his athletic interests. Together they would bully Beta students and reinforce the social hierarchy at Black Ridge High. He has often appeared with his Dad at public events and enjoys flaunting his status as the son of the mayor. He also frequently uses these occasions as an opportunity to find sex with older men.  
  
When the new school year started Christian was eager to finally join the Black Ridge High wrestling team with Jake. He and the rest of his Alpha classmates were immediately impressed with their new history teacher, Mr. Evans, and their new physical education teacher, Mr. Holliday. Christian quickly resolved to pursue Mr. Evans sexually. 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-X9O-G4qP-HA/XqWbcBsVqZI/AAAAAAAAIPc/5vW-BWaKzAMV_UXb-XE1AACg3HQTGueUQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Christian%2BAdams%2BOpen%2BJacket.jpg)

### Greg Phillips

Name: Greg Phillips 

Sexual Designation: Beta 

Occupation: High School Principal

Character Inspiration: Clark Gregg/Phil Coulson

Physical Traits: close-cropped brown hair, brown eyes, slight stubble, toned body with a moderately hairy chest and with armpit and pubic hair.

Character Biography:

A longtime resident of Black Ridge, Greg Phillips is a well-established member of the town and has been the principal at the local high school for several years. A conventional Beta male, Greg has dedicated his life to serving his community dutifully and has done so by efficiently administering Black Ridge High. During his tenure as principal Greg has often selected the best teachers to educate the young men of Black Ridge and has watched the school become one of the best in the region. 

Unbeknownst to most people however there is a darker side to Greg Phillips; he has used his connections in town to have multiple hidden cameras set up in the locker rooms and showers at the high school and regularly uses them to record and spy on both students and faculty. Some men have experienced strange sexual daydreams while at the school, which are so vivid that they feel real in the moment. These visions also seem to involve the repressed desires of the men who are experiencing them. Greg is aware of these hallucinations and indeed is evidently responsible for them, but to what extent he is involved in these moments or why he is causing them is unclear. What is apparent though, is that he has taken an interest in this year's newcomers to his school.

### Tom Cummings

Name: Tom Cummings 

Sexual Designation: Alpha

Occupation: Police Sheriff

Character Inspiration: Martin Cummins/Tom Keller

Physical Traits: short grey hair, blue eyes, facial stubble, beefy physique with a smooth chest and with armpit and pubic hair. 

Character Biography:

A stern, law-abiding Alpha male, Tom Cummings has been a pillar in the Black Ridge community for years. He was born and raised in town and always had a strong desire to join the police force. He became Deputy of the Black Ridge police department but waited longer than most Alphas to marry and start a family. After his husband tragically died in an accident while their son, Kevin, was still very young Tom never remarried and instead focused his time on his career while raising Kevin and eventually became Sheriff.

Tom had always had a loving relationship with his only son but there gradually became more friction between the two as Kevin reached sexual maturity and struggled to adhere to traditional morals. Tom has become quite embarrassed of his son's promiscuous reputation and hopes to guide the boy onto a more respectable path in life.

As Sheriff, Tom has epitomized what it means to be an officer of the law in Black Ridge and has become one of the community's strongest role models. The only person in town who Tom has butted heads with has been his own Deputy, David Harper. He knows that his subordinate is envious of his status as Sheriff and hopes to replace him one day. Furthermore he suspects that Harper wants to have sex with Kevin as well and resents that the man who wants to usurp his position also desires his only son.

**David Harper**

Name: David Harper 

Sexual Designation: Alpha

Occupation: Police Deputy

Character Inspiration: David Harbour/Jim Hopper

Physical Traits: short brown hair, blue eyes, light facial hair, beefy physique with a lightly hairy chest and with armpit and pubic hair.

Character Biography:

An ambitious and assertive Alpha, David Harper is one of the most prominent figures of authority in Black Ridge. A longtime member of the local police department, Harper was quickly promoted to Deputy after Tom Cummings became Sheriff but has always resented being in the other man's shadow. He would prefer if he was the top officer in town and it's not a well-kept secret. Nevertheless, he has remained one of the most dedicated officers on the force.

David has always preferred younger men and is notorious for being rough and merciless when it comes to sex. Recently he's had his eyes on Tom's son, Kevin. He finds it amusing that the son of the Sheriff has such a promiscuous reputation and he's titillated by the idea of knocking-up his rival's only son. He hopes to catch the young man in a compromising position before his Dad realizes his intentions. Replacing Tom as Sheriff while also marrying and impregnating Kevin would fulfill David's ultimate power-fantasy. 

**Anthony Mitchell**

Name: Anthony Mitchell 

[](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-2LbusZZSENU/YBteFQBMsfI/AAAAAAAAItQ/DXgpcX-hqaYImxVX5AMX9ScjeOyWTmowACLcBGAsYHQ/s2048/Anthony%2BMitchell%2B1.jpg)

  
Sexual Designation: Beta

Occupation: Cook

Character Inspiration: Antoni Porowski

Physical Traits: short dark hair, brown eyes, slight stubble, toned body with a smooth chest and with armpit and pubic hair.

Character Biography:  
Born and raised in the town of Black Ridge, Anthony has always been a model example of a traditional Beta male. As a young man he developed an aptitude and enthusiasm for cooking, a talent that made him an even more eligible choice as a husband. He quickly caught the eye of a handsome local construction worker, Josh Mitchell, who seized on the opportunity to marry him and start a family.

Anthony has always been a dutiful, loving husband to Josh and a caring, supportive Father to their son, Simon. Together, he and his husband have molded their son into a kind and confident young man. Anthony has been delighted to see Simon come of age and embrace his role as a Beta male who is ready to settle down and serve an Alpha as his submissive husband.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-bPWiTDCUpog/YBteStSbhjI/AAAAAAAAItU/3J7ZhRW-ZwInbH6o_oRQdX6-irPkvht6ACLcBGAsYHQ/s1250/Anthony%2BMitchell%2B2.jpg)

**Josh Mitchell**

Name: Josh Mitchell 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-TFCKZ7X8pNk/YBtmXPOF8II/AAAAAAAAIt0/oKWEpwewFAIgjWhqKwTwFHCcpAYjGRr0QCLcBGAsYHQ/s652/Josh%2BMitchell%2B3.jpg)

Sexual Designation: Alpha

Occupation: Construction Worker

Character Inspiration: Josh Duhamel/Jack Spier

Physical Traits: short dark hair turning grey at the sides, hazel eyes, light facial hair, tall toned body with a slightly hairy chest and with armpit and pubic hair.

Character Biography:

A charming and carefree Alpha, Josh Mitchell has always led a comfortable life in the town of Black Ridge. A typical blue-collar Alpha male who likes to work with his hands, Josh has been a construction worker for years and helped to build or renovate many buildings in town. He was the envy of many of his friends and co-workers years back when he married the handsome and talented young cook, Anthony.

Josh has enjoyed a comfortable and fulfilling life with his submissive husband and thoughtful Beta son, Simon. He's been proud to watch his boy grow into a model example of what a young Beta male should be in traditional society and will be more than happy to begin looking for a worthy Alpha male to give his son's hand in marriage to. 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-NfgXevaOjQU/YBtmnc53BUI/AAAAAAAAIt8/0p6oP49WZPsnvpeUJyMNQpTIUzmWjRIKACLcBGAsYHQ/s941/Josh%2BMitchell%2B2.jpg)

### Erik Michaels

Name: Erik Michaels 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-5T8gEPATCVQ/YCUZlBCMDRI/AAAAAAAAIuo/NbdJRfvRitQe-yt9j-9E3mqJ6MVAg8CgQCLcBGAsYHQ/s635/Erik%2BMichaels%2B2.jpg)

Sexual Designation: Alpha

Occupation: Minister of the Church of Manhood

Character Inspiration: Michael Fassbender

Physical Traits: short red hair, blue eyes, light facial hair, toned physique with a slightly hairy chest and with armpit and pubic hair.

Character Biography:

Erik Michaels has been the Minister of the local Church of Manhood for some years now, but the people of Black Ridge still don't know much about the man's life from before he moved to their town. He has always been a steadfast supporter of the Church of Manhood's ideology, promoting adherence to traditional Alpha-dominated attitudes and morals in society. During his time as town Minister he has also quietly earned a reputation for being rougher than the average Alpha with his sexual conquests. Michaels however doesn't see anything wrong with this reputation and has often professed that he believes Alphas should not hold back when disciplining their Beta males. 

An ardent supporter of Mayor Adams, when the recent news began to circulate that the mayor was allowing a community of nudists to make their residence not too far from the town of Black Ridge, Michaels was one of the most vocal defenders of the mayor's decision. He used his sermon at the church to assuage people's concerns and even went so far as to expose his nude body to his congregation as a reminder that nudity is natural. Erik was clearly not embarrassed to let so many people see his body on full display.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lg9vdT9r46M/YCUZunQ4B1I/AAAAAAAAIus/wxA3VcJLrkcrz369FlW7DJ4ifCzfh58fQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1000/Erik%2BMichaels%2B1.jpg)

### Mayor John Adams

Name: John Adams [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-uiTxRyfdQEg/YCUHuj6S56I/AAAAAAAAIuU/0fwzIV3AJHIW3aJ99YoMDoSrvsniz5zSACLcBGAsYHQ/s1200/John%2BAdams%2B3.jpg)

Sexual Designation: Alpha

Occupation: Town Mayor

Character Inspiration: Casper Van Dien/Johnny Rico

Physical Traits: short dark hair (starting to turn grey at the sides), blue eyes, slight facial stubble, muscular physique with a slightly hairy chest and with armpit and pubic hair.

Character Biography:

Ever since he reached sexual maturity John Adams has epitomized what it means to be an Alpha male. As a young man he was athletic, popular and fiercely competitive; often having contests with his friends to see who could fuck the most Betas and always winning. His wealthy parents felt that he was becoming too wild and undisciplined and after one shocking incident his Dad forced him to join the military.

At first treating life as a soldier like it was a simple challenge he would easily overcome, he soon learned the error of his ways when his arrogance angered his commanding officer and John was harshly punished and almost stripped of his status as an Alpha. This experience however allowed him to eventually realize his ambitions in life and fueled his determination.

John eventually started a family and after his military career ended he moved to the town of Black Ridge where he successfully ran for mayor. He is now one of, if not the most, prominent members of town. John's eldest son eventually left town to pursue his own career and his youngest son, Christian, has grown up to embody many of the attributes John himself had at that age. 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-wC2uHWgeH5U/YCUH2fdmZ4I/AAAAAAAAIuY/7pFlvX_tsP0T0I0_S60Z8ifeVlDxSMEJACLcBGAsYHQ/s1920/John%2BAdams%2B4.jpg)


	3. Welcome To Black Ridge High: Chapter 1

Tommy Holliday was ready for the first day at his new high school. The teen blinked as he sat up in bed and stretched his arms. The sun was shining through the window of his new bedroom, he and his Dad had moved here to the town of Black Ridge a few weeks ago and he settled into his new room nicely. He got up and dressed quickly before he headed into the hall to look for his Dad. “You there, Dad? I’m ready for school!” He called-out, walking down the hallway. “Dad? Hey, Dad!” Are you--” Tommy stopped dead in his tracks as he entered his Dad’s bedroom. His single parent was facing away from him, towards a mirror on the wall and he was completely nude. Tommy’s eyes bulged as he couldn’t help but focus his gaze on his Dad’s bare ass. 

The man’s two taut, muscular buttocks flexed as he walked over and stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection and then seeing his son behind him. “Tommy?” The man said as he turned around to face his child.

The young man looked at his Dad’s face, admiring his handsome features and masculine facial hair before his eyes drifted downwards. He sucked in a quick breath as his eyes roamed over the older man’s massive chest, taking in the sight of his two huge, hairy pectoral muscles. Eventually his gaze traveled down the man’s sculpted abs until they reached his--

“Tommy!” Jack Holliday’s voice startled his son awake. “Come on son, you don’t want to be late for your first day!” He shouted.

Tommy blinked as he slowly sat up in bed and looked around. The sound of his Dad’s booming voice had snapped him right out of a dream. “Fuck…” He sighed, coming back to reality. He then noticed the bump in the blanket over his crotch. “Ohhh… fuck.” He muttered, realizing he had an erection.

“Are you up?” Jack asked as he suddenly stepped into his son’s bedroom. 

“Ahh!” Tommy yelped as the intrusion startled him. “What? Yeah, I’m up. I mean I’m getting up, waking up.” He babbled nervously. 

“Well hurry up and get dressed, I want us to get to the school early.” The older man chided the teen. He was fully dressed and appeared annoyed that his son had slept-in.

“Uhh, sure Daddy. Just… give me a minute.” The boy replied sheepishly. His Dad left and closed the door behind him. Alone in the room again, he needed to take care of his erection before he could join his Dad downstairs. Tommy felt awkward about being aroused after he had just had a weird dream about his Dad naked, but he chalked it up to ordinary morning wood. He pulled his dick out of his underwear and started playing with himself. He laid back and sighed as he let the pleasure dictate the pace of his strokes. 

The young man shut his eyes, trying to think about the hunky moving men who helped his Dad carry their furniture into the new house. They worked shirtless, not shy about showing-off their muscular chests and arms. His Dad went shirtless that day too, likely trying to prove he was just as strong if not stronger than the other men.

“Tommy you better be getting ready!” Jack’s voice shouted from downstairs.

“I’m coming, Daddy!” Tommy yelled back in response. He had been jerking himself firmly at the memory and at that moment the teen reached orgasm and his dick started spraying his seed all over his bare stomach. “Whew…” He sighed, quickly scooping his cum up and eating it. Tommy hopped out of bed and began pulling clothes out of his dresser. It was the first day at his new high school and Tommy Holliday was not ready in the slightest. 

After hastily getting dressed and brushing his teeth Tommy finally joined his Dad downstairs for breakfast.

“I’m surprised you slept-in, son.” Jack commented, looking over at his boy while sipping from a mug of coffee.

“Sorry, Daddy. I uhh… I guess I was nervous last night so I didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Tommy replied while trying to eat quickly.

“Not looking forward to the new school year? Aren’t you excited to make new friends?” The older man asked.

“All my old friends are back home. I don’t know if I’m going to fit in here.” The teen muttered in response, avoiding eye-contact with his parent. He didn’t want to move out of the big city and leave his old life behind but he knew how his Dad felt and how important this was to him. Tommy might not have seen eye-to-eye with Dad on this subject, but he loved his him more than anything in the world and Jack’s approval meant everything to him.

Jack sighed and walked over to his son. “I know you miss your old friends, but trust me Tommy; this is for the best.” He said before leaning down and kissing the boy on the cheek.

Tommy smiled, always appreciating his Dad’s affection. “Thanks, big guy. You always know how to cheer me up.” He said, looking up at his parent with a grin.

“No problem, son. Now hurry-up, I don’t want us to be late.” Jack replied happily, stroking the back of his boy’s neck.

In a few minutes the two were in their car and on their way to Black Ridge High School. 

Fortunately for Jack they still managed to arrive at the school early and shortly after entering the building a handsome, middle-aged man greeted them.

“You must be Jack Holliday, our new physical education teacher. I’m principal Phillips, it’s nice to finally meet you.” The man said, extending his hand to Jack.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Phillips. I’m Jack, this is my son Tommy.” Jack replied, shaking the other man’s hand firmly.

“Quite a grip you have there, Mr. Holliday. I’m sure you and your son will fit right in here at Black Ridge High.” Principal Phillips remarked, smiling at both of them.

“I sure hope so.” Tommy added under his breath.

Jack put an arm around his son. “My boy here is ready for his first day of school but I believe he’s missing something.” He commented, smirking at the other man.

“Ahh yes! Here you go, young man; your Black Ridge High school uniform.” Principal Phillips said, handing Tommy a parcel of clothes.

“Ohh. Thank you, sir. My uhh… old school didn’t have uniforms.” Tommy mumbled, accepting the package and looking down at it in his hands tentatively.

“You can get changed in the Beta locker room in a few minutes.” The principal told him. 

“So good to see things here are so traditional!” Jack exclaimed, clapping his son on the back.

“I’m glad you think so, Mr. Holliday. Now, allow me to show you two around. Follow me, gentlemen.” Principal Phillips declared as he began giving them a tour of the school.

Later while the principal was showing his Dad the gymnasium, Tommy was left alone in the Beta locker room to get changed.

Tommy opened his new locker and stripped out of his shirt and pants. Standing there in this underwear he opened the parcel and saw the uniform came with a jockstrap, and realized he needed to get fully nude. As soon as his boxer shorts hit the floor he heard footsteps behind him and someone said; “Hi!” Tommy yelped as he spun around and clapped his hands in front of himself to cover his crotch.

“Hey. Calm down, dude. It’s just me; a fellow Beta.” The stranger chuckled.

Tommy calmed down once he saw it was another boy his age, although he kept his hands in front of his bare penis. The stranger was wearing ordinary clothes and opened his locker.

“You must be new, I’m Kevin Cummings.” The other boy said, introducing himself.

“Yeah, Hi, I’m Tommy Holliday. It’s my first day here.” Tommy replied. He blushed, feeling embarrassed by how easily he was startled.

“Hi, Tommy. I don’t mean to sound rude but… are you a prude or something? You know only Betas are allowed in here, right?” Kevin asked, glancing down at Tommy’s hands.

“Ohh… Uhh, not really. It’s just that I’m uh… well I’m not used to being naked around other people yet.” Tommy answered bashfully.

“Oh. So I guess you’re still a virgin, huh?” Kevin remarked, peeling off his shirt and stuffing it into his locker.

Tommy blushed even more. “Yeah. Umm… so are you a virgin too?” He inquired.

Kevin immediately stopped what he was doing and looked like he was mulling over what to say next. “Uhh… no. No, I am not a virgin. That is… yeeeaahhh, that is how I’m going to phrase that.” He replied.

Tommy was dumbfounded for a moment. “Okayyy… well it’s nice to meet you, Kevin.” He said, finally removing his hands from his crotch.

“Nice to meet you too, cutie.” Kevin replied with a wink before he slipped down his pants and underwear. 

Tommy looked away and blushed again, he wasn’t used to being flirted with either. He tried not to peek at the other boy’s nudity.

“You know, since we both got here so early, no one else will be here for a while. You wanna’ fool around?” Kevin asked, smiling over at his new acquaintance. 

“What?” Tommy blurted-out incredulously. “Right here in the locker room?”

“Yeah. Come on, it’ll be hot. I’ve had sex in here before, I’ve even had sex in the Alphas’ locker room too.” Kevin giggled with a naughty smirk. 

Tommy was intimidated by how confident and experienced the other boy was sexually. “I don’t know… My Dad wouldn’t like it if I had sex with someone I just met…” He confessed.

Kevin stepped closer to the newcomer. “Well we don’t have to do anything serious. We could just suck each other’s dicks.” He suggested.

Tommy liked that idea and took a brief moment to think it over. “Ok, but just keep this between us.” He acquiesced. 

“No problem, cutie.” Kevin agreed as he stepped up to the other boy and kissed him. 

Tommy took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Kevin’s mouth and the two of them stood there together nude and made-out for a minute.

Kevin couldn’t help but press his hips against the newcomer’s; rubbing their eager young cocks together until they were both hard.

Tommy moaned into the other student’s mouth, relishing his first sexual experience.

Eventually they stopped making-out and Kevin directed Tommy to lay down on one of the locker room’s long benches while he got on top of him so they could 69 together. Soon the two young men were licking and sucking each other’s dicks.

Tommy eagerly opened his mouth wide and swallowed Kevin’s cock. He had been nervously anticipating his first sexual experience and was now letting his hormones guide his actions. He bobbed his head as he sucked as much of the other boy’s penis into his mouth as he could and licked all over the shaft. The horny teen had watched plenty of porn but it was so thrilling to finally fulfill his desire to let his tongue explore someone else’s body and taste manhood for himself.

Kevin on the other hand was always more than willing to suck some dick and playing around with a virgin Beta male was a taboo pleasure he rarely got to indulge in. The experienced young man happily showed-off his oral skills by giving his new classmate an excellent first blowjob.

Tommy moaned as he continued servicing his new companion which made his fledgling attempt at cocksucking even better. 

Meanwhile in the Gymnasium principal Phillips was finishing his tour for Jack. “As you can see, Mr. Holliday, we run a top-notch school here in Black Ridge.” The man announced confidently, smiling at the hunky new teacher.

“Of course, Mr. Phillips. Glad to see it. This’ll be a great new start for me and my boy.” Jack replied, nodding his head.

“Ahh, yes. That’s a fine-looking young man you have. May I ask if he’s still a virgin?” The principal inquired, smiling politely at the other man.

“He is.” Jack answered casually. “Now that he’s sexually mature I wanted to get him out of the big city and into a more traditional environment. He didn’t want to leave his old school and his old friends behind but I insisted that it was for the best. He’ll understand when I find him a respectable Alpha to marry.” He explained.

“That’s very wise of you, Mr. Holliday, if you don’t mind me saying. Too many young men these days don’t respect a traditional lifestyle.” Mr. Phillips remarked.

“I whole-heartedly agree!” Jack chuckled, clapping the other man on the shoulder.

Principal Phillips grinned, enjoying the physical contact from the muscular Alpha. “Mr. Holliday, I think you and I are going to get along very well…” He declared, patting the new teacher’s shoulder.

“Well I think I’m going to enjoy it here in Black Ridge.” Jack said, walking with the other man towards the locker rooms.

“I’m sure you will. Let me show you to the faculty changing room so you can get ready for today’s classes.” Phillips suggested, leading Mr. Holliday into the smaller locker room used by the school’s teachers.

“Thanks for all the help.” Jack replied as he pulled-off his shirt.

“It’s my pleasure.” The principal muttered in response while watching Mr. Holliday undress.

Back in the Beta male locker room the two boys were close to climax. They were still in the 69 position and happily sucking away on each other’s cocks.

Tommy felt the familiar sensation building in his genitals and knew he was about to bust a nut. He was shocked when right before he came Kevin’s own spunk started shooting into his mouth. For the first time in his life he tasted another man’s semen and found he enjoyed swallowing another man’s load.

Kevin, who was certainly no stranger to the taste of cum, was also eagerly drinking-down his companion’s seed.

Eventually the two students finished sucking each other off and slowly moved to sit down on the bench together as they recovered from their orgasms.

“Wow, you uhh… you sure know how to welcome the new guy, huh?” Tommy remarked with a laugh.

“I’m always happy to help a guy get-off and you looked like you needed to get laid, bad.” Kevin giggled. “You still need to get your cherry popped, though.” He added.

Tommy blushed again. “I don’t know about that. My Dad doesn’t want me losing my virginity before marriage.” He confessed.

“My Dad is the same way. But I’m a huge slut, so now I take it up the ass all the time.” Kevin admitted shamelessly.

“Wow. Does, uhh… does your Dad know?” Tommy asked incredulously.

“Ohh yeah, he knows. And he doesn’t like it. He tries to limit the amount of men who fuck me as much as possible. He’s uhh… he’s very protective of my asshole.” Kevin explained.

Tommy felt awkward about their conversation and decided to change the subject. “So what are the school uniforms like? My old school didn’t have uniforms.” He inquired.

“I like the Beta uniforms we have. They make me feel sexy.” Kevin replied as he walked back over to his locker and started to get dressed.

“Oh, so Betas and Alphas have different uniforms too?” Tommy said as he also headed back to his locker to get dressed.

“Mmm hmm.” Kevin murmured, slipping on his jockstrap.

Soon the two young men were fully dressed in their Beta school uniforms; a crop-top t-shirt, shorts with a jockstrap underneath and calf-high socks, all in the school’s colours of black and maroon. 

“These are nice, kinda’ tight though.” Tommy commented, looking down at himself. He had never worn a cropped t-shirt before so having most of his abdomen exposed made him a bit nervous.

“Yeah, I love how tight they are. The jockstraps really help show-off our asses.” Kevin remarked, turning to display his butt to the other boy.

“Yeah… nice.” Tommy replied apprehensively. He was starting to get worried about how the Alpha male students would treat him or what his Dad will think when he sees him wearing these tight, revealing clothes.

“You look hot.” Kevin proclaimed, stepping up to the new student. “Let me know if you ever want to fool around again, cutie.” He said with a sly wink.

Tommy was flattered by Kevin’s interest in him and was happy to make a new friend on his first day. The two spent some more time together before classes began. Kevin was guiding him around the building and Tommy was glad to receive a tour of the school from a student’s perspective. Eventually their first class was going to begin soon and the two boys were waiting outside of the history room. “So you really know your way around here, huh?” Tommy remarked.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Someone else said as they walked up to them.

Tommy turned and saw two Alpha students had joined their conversation. The Alpha uniform was different; they wore a tank-top shirt to show off their upper bodies and judging by the noticeable bulge in their crotches they didn’t wear any underwear beneath their shorts. 

“Kevin Cocksucker here knows his way around a lot of things.” The student who interrupted them had a smug grin on his face as he taunted the Betas. He and his buddy shared a laugh and eyed the new student up-and-down.

Tommy instantly felt intimidated being ogled by these two muscular Alphas.

“This is Black Ridge High’s resident spoiled brat, Christian Adams, and his dim-witted sidekick, Jake Lord.” Kevin explained to his new friend. “And while I appreciate the little nickname you guys gave me, try to remember my last name is Cummings.” He added.

“His last name is Cummings because he cums so much, the slut can’t go five minutes without trying to ride someone’s pole.” Jake mocked the Beta student.

Kevin’s brow furrowed in annoyance at Jake’s comment. “My last name is Cummings because it’s my Dad’s last name, as in my Dad the sheriff.” He replied angrily. “Remember how he told you guys to stop harassing me?” 

Christian took a step forward so that he was only a couple inches in front of Kevin’s face. “Cocksucker, if you weren’t the sheriff’s son you’d be a fucking sock puppet for some horny old man by now.” He ridiculed the boy, smirking at him pompously.

“Ohhh, shit!” Jake laughed, clapping his buddy on the shoulder.

Kevin blushed and kept his mouth shut, humiliated by the Alpha’s words.

“Christian, if you weren’t the mayor’s son you’d be nobody.” Another boy suddenly declared, joining-in on the conversation. 

The four of them turned to see another Beta student now behind them.

“Fuck off, Mitchell! I’m so sick of you Betas getting disrespectful.” Adams growled bitterly.

“Yeah, you lesser males need to know your place.” Lord added as the two Alphas scowled at the newcomer in disdain. 

The school bell rang before anyone could say anything else and abruptly ended the altercation.

“You better watch it next time, all of you...” Christian warned the Betas before he and Jake headed into the classroom.

“Thanks, Simon.” Kevin said, giving the other Beta student a kiss on the cheek.

“No problem, Kev. Sorry those guys bother you so often.” Simon replied. “Hey, new guy. I hope those two didn’t ruin your first day here.” He greeted Tommy.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Hi, I’m Tommy. Tommy Holliday.” Tommy responded politely, extending his hand to shake.

“I’m Simon Mitchell, nice to meet you.” Simon chuckled, shaking the new student’s hand.

The three young men headed into class together and sat near each other before the teacher walked into the room. There was an instant hush from the students as everyone saw the new teacher.

“Hello everyone, I’m Mr. Evans. This is my first year teaching here at Black Ridge High and I’m confident that we’re all going to have a great school year.” The handsome, bearded Alpha spoke with a deep voice as he smiled at the room full of students.

The Betas’ mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide as they stared at the sexy, broad-shouldered stud. And the Alpha students were turned-on as well; Christian and Jake shared an excited look between them and Jake licked his lips suggestively. 

As the class went on Tommy found himself practically drooling over Mr. Evans. He looked like the kind of guys he likes to watch in porn videos and found it difficult to focus on the lesson, instead of fantasizing about what the man must look like underneath his clothes.

Mr. Evans wore a tight-fitting shirt and pants that hugged his clearly muscular body. When he moved his arms you could see the definition of his biceps and when he leaned over his desk it was apparent how large and round his ass was.

Tommy couldn’t help but bite his lip as he ogled his new teacher, but he was shocked by a new sensation in his body; the young man’s asshole quivered with lust. He blushed as he felt self-conscious, he had never before gotten so aroused by an Alpha that his body felt the urge to be penetrated. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed how horny he was, but of course no one was looking in his direction.

Tommy suddenly heard Mr. Evans’ voice speak to him; “Tommy, are you feeling alright?” The young man was about to respond when he turned his head back to the teacher and gasped.

Mr. Evans was standing in front of the class completely nude.

Tommy’s eyes bulged and his jaw dropped as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. 

Mr. Evans rubbed a hand over his chest, feeling his hairy pecs and running his fingers over his pink nipples. “What’s the matter, Tommy? You were just wondering what I look like  
naked… I thought I’d show you.” He said, winking at the boy.

“Uhhh... no I wasn’t! I mean I wouldn’t do that in your class, while you’re… you’re trying to teach…” Tommy babbled incoherently. He looked around and saw that all the other students had vanished, he was alone in the room with the nude adult Alpha.

“I don’t mind that you wanted to see my body, I’m flattered. So why don’t you tell me what you think?” Mr. Evans asked, still moving his hands over his sculpted torso.

Tommy’s cheeks were bright pink from embarrassment and he wanted to look away but couldn’t tear his eyes from the man’s immaculate body. “I-I shouldn’t be seeing you like  
this…” He sputtered nervously. His gaze drifted down to the teacher’s bare crotch and his thick, throbbing erection. “Ohh wow…” He breathed out slowly. His succulent virgin asshole was now begging for gratification.

“Come on now, Tommy… I know you want this…” Mr. Evans growled seductively.

“I… I can’t…” Tommy whimpered. His dick was stiff as a board, straining against his underwear.

“If you won’t give it to me then I know who will…” Mr. Evans chuckled.

“I’ll be more than happy to give myself to you, Mr. Evans.” Kevin’s voice spoke out. Suddenly Kevin stepped into view by the older man’s side. He was just as nude as the teacher was; his firm young body bare, with his penis erect and his eyes filled with desire for the older man.

The Alpha turned to the boy and gently cupped his face with one hand. “You’ll give me what I want.” He murmured before leaning his head in and kissing the younger man’s lips.  
Tommy exhaled sharply as he watched them kiss. He had never been so turned-on before and he could no longer resist the urge to stick a hand down his shorts and start playing with his dick.

Kevin and Mr. Evans began making-out passionately, the older man grabbed the younger man and held him against his body while their tongues explored each other’s mouths and the student wrapped his arms around the teacher’s body and groped his back and ass. They pressed their hips against one another and rubbed their erections together erotically. 

Tommy stroked his cock furiously and was breathing heavily as he watched this white-hot display with rapt attention.  
Mr. Evans’ hands made their way down Kevin’s body until he was gripping the boy’s buttocks. “You want me to fuck you. Don’t you, Kevin?” He claimed, staring into his student’s eyes.

“Ohh yes, Mr. Evans. I want you to fuck me so bad.” Kevin pleaded, caressing the teacher’s shoulders.

The brawny Alpha grabbed the boy and laid him down on his desk with his ass at the edge. “I’m going to show Tommy how good I am with my cock…” He declared, looking over at the other student with a lascivious grin. 

Tommy had a great view from the side as Mr. Evans slid his long, thick cock into his classmate until his balls slapped the other boy’s butt.

“Ohhh yes! That feels sooooo good, Mr. Evans!” Kevin moaned. He smiled at the older man’s handsome face and reached up to feel his bulging pecs. 

The teacher began thrusting his hips, sliding his manhood back and forth in the horny twink’s ass and listening to him whimper and pant with delight. “Ohhh yeah, I can feel your tight, little hole stretching around my cock…” Mr. Evans groaned, smirking down at the boy.

“Fuck yeah, sir. I want you to own my hole, it’s all yours.” Kevin mewled submissively.

The teacher looked back over at Tommy with an arrogant grin. “You hear that? That’s what we Alpha men like to hear from obedient young Betas like you.” He chuckled.

Tommy swallowed nervously. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to submit to an Alpha like that, but his body was heavily aroused at the idea. He could feel himself sweating as he continued masturbating.

Mr. Evans gripped Kevin by the waist and drove his cock in harder and faster than before. “I’m going to give you my seed now, you horny slut!” He grunted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Ohhhh, yes please! Please give it to me, sir! I want it so bad!” Kevin begged and pleaded like he had never in his life wanted anything as much as he wanted this man’s cum inside him.

Tommy watched as the teacher’s handsome, bearded face grimaced in ecstasy and heard him bellow louder than any pornstar.

Kevin moaned desperately as well while the two men climaxed simultaneously.

Tommy simply whimpered as he brought himself to orgasm while watching them.

Mr. Evans’ face slowly turned back towards the bewildered student. “What did you think of that, Tommy?” He asked with a devious grin.

“I… I…” The young man stuttered in response, unable to gather his thoughts.

“Well...? What did you think, Tommy?” Mr. Evans’ voice continued questioning him. “Tommy? Tommy!?” The teacher’s voice suddenly rang out more clearly.

Tommy blinked and suddenly the sight before his eyes had changed; Mr. Evans wasn’t naked and fucking Kevin on his desk, he was fully clothed and standing at the head of the class holding a textbook.

“Is something wrong, Tommy?” The teacher inquired.

The young man was still overwhelmed but what he had just seen and struggled to concentrate. “Uhh, no… No, sir. Sorry, I was just… I- uhh, wasn’t paying attention.” Tommy muttered nervously, hoping the whole class wasn’t staring at him and thinking he was a freak.

“Alright. Well I want you to try to focus more, ok?” Mr. Evans replied sympathetically. He could tell that the boy seemed distracted and embarrassed and he didn’t want to call more attention to him and humiliate him.

“Ok... Sorry, sir.” Tommy muttered, his cheeks blushing.

Mr. Evans proceeded with his lesson to the class.

Tommy sat there baffled by whatever had just happened and could feel that he had orgasmed in his seat. His cum and the moisture from his anus were causing wet spots in the  
fabric of his shorts. The young man couldn’t believe this was happening on his first day at the new school.

To be continued...


	4. Welcome To Black Ridge High: Chapter 2

Tommy Holliday had just orgasmed in class. The teen’s cheeks were a rosy shade of pink while he nervously hoped that no one realized what had just happened. Tommy could feel the wet spot in the crotch of his jockstrap and he knew the back of his shorts were soaked from how moist his asshole got.

It wasn’t long before class ended and Mr. Evans sat at his desk looking over some papers while students gradually filed out of the classroom.

Simon Mitchell noticed that Tommy was still sitting at his desk and looked nervous. “Hey, is everything ok?” He asked considerately, keeping his voice quiet to avoid attention.

Tommy looked up at the other boy. “I uhh… I have wet spots I don’t want anyone to see…” He whispered to him.

Simon smiled at his new friend sympathetically. “Don’t worry, buddy; I’ll help you out.” He assured him.

Soon Tommy was walking out of the room with Simon following close behind him so no one could see his butt. Eventually they were back in the Beta locker room so Tommy could change his clothes.

“Hey, I don’t blame you for soaking your shorts. That Mr. Evans is quite the hunk.” Simon chuckled as he opened his locker.

“Yeah… he is.” Tommy replied, still confused by what he had seen earlier.

“Here, this should fit you.” Simon said, tossing an extra pair of shorts over to the other boy.

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Tommy replied, catching the new pair after sliding his wet pair down his legs. “I’d hate for people to see my moist shorts and think I’m some kinda’ horny slut.”

“My ears are burning!” Kevin Cummings suddenly declared as he walked into the locker room.

Tommy and Simon couldn’t help but chuckle at their classmate’s comment. “You really are shameless, huh…” Simon joked.

“Hey, I love being a horny slut. I just wish the Alpha guys wouldn’t give me such a hard time about it.” Kevin replied as he walked over towards the other two. “Ohh, what happened here?” He remarked, noticing the moisture dripping down Tommy’s thighs. “Did Mr. Evans make you soak yourself?” He smiled knowingly.

Tommy blushed once again. “Uhh… yeah. I guess he did.” He admitted bashfully.

“Awww! Don’t worry, cutie. He got me all hot and bothered too.” Kevin said, sliding down his own shorts and jockstrap.

“I’m pretty sure he got all of us hot and bothered.” Simon added as he too got undressed.

All three of the boys were standing next to each other wearing only their crop-top shirts and their shoes and socks. Each boy’s dick was semi-erect and their holes were moist and hungry for cock as their young hormones urged their bodies for sexual release.

“You know…” Kevin began to say, looking at Tommy’s smooth, perky buttocks. “It would be a shame to let all that good bussy juice go to waste, maybe I should… lick you clean?” He suggested, licking his lips with an eager glint in his eye.

“Ummm. I don’t know, Kevin. Sucking each other’s dicks is one thing but I know my Dad doesn’t want anyone near my asshole yet. Especially another Beta male” Tommy protested.

“You guys sucked each other’s dicks?” Simon interjected, raising an eyebrow. “I did not know that...” He said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Oh come on now, boys. It’s not that big of a deal; we’re just some horny Beta boys occasionally sucking each other off or licking each other’s buttholes.” Kevin reassured his classmates. “I can lick a guy’s asshole without shoving my tongue in there, I promise.” He reached over and gently caressed one of Tommy’s firm buttcheeks.

Tommy felt nervous about the idea but he was also extremely horny and in need of sexual release. “Well… I guess it’s ok. As long as you don’t pop my cherry.” He acquiesced.  
“That’s the spirit, cutie!” Kevin chuckled, giving his new friend a quick slap on the ass.

“Ok. I guess I’m in too. We can all do it together.” Simon added.

Soon all three teens were grouped together at the bench; Tommy was on all fours on top of the bench while Kevin was leaning over it with his face buried between Tommy’s buns and Simon was on his knees behind Kevin.

Tommy moaned gently as he felt Kevin’s talented tongue trailing along the inner curves of his buttocks and swiping over his sensitive, virginal anus.

“Mmm, your bussy tastes so sweet.” Kevin muttered while he continued licking his friend.

Simon was giving Kevin a thorough rimjob; swirling his tongue around his asshole counter-clockwise while gripping both his glutes tightly.

Tommy could feel his cheeks blush with heat and his dick stiffen in pleasure. He reached down and began stroking himself

All three boys were hard as a rock as they enjoyed themselves.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school principal Phillips was in his office thinking about his newest student. “Now, let’s see what young Mr. Holliday is up to, after his little surprise in class…” The man chuckled to himself. Sitting at his desk he scrolled through his tablet with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

Unbeknownst to the students and most of the faculty at Black Ridge High there were multiple hidden cameras set-up in all of the different locker rooms.

Phillips accessed the feed in the Beta students’ locker room and was greeted with the sight of the young Mr. Holliday, along with his classmates Cummings and Mitchell, engaging  
in oral sex with each other. “Well, well, well…” The principal muttered, his eyes widening in surprise. “Aren’t you a trio of horny boys? I didn’t even give you two any visions… Mr.  
Evans must have really got you all hot and bothered…” He mused, watching the young men take turns pleasuring each other. “Can’t say I blame you.” He confessed, unable to deny his own attraction to the new teacher.

On the screen the three Beta boys had shifted positions; Kevin was now laying on the bench while Tommy sat on his face and Simon was licking Kevin’s ass from the end on the bench.

The principal opened his fly and pulled his now erect penis out of his pants. “I think I’m going to have a lot of fun watching you enjoy your new school.” He said with a smirk. As he continued to watch the young men he started jacking his own cock, matching the rhythm that Tommy was using while he masturbated over his classmate. A long sigh escaped his lips as he worked himself towards orgasm like he was syncing his pleasure with the boys. When the students reached orgasm and began shooting their loads over each other he too climaxed and spurts of cum erupted from his cock. The man let out a contented moan as he leaned back in his seat.

The school day continued on as normal and finally it was time for Jack Holliday to teach his first class at Black Ridge High; physical education for Alphas. Jack was waiting in the gymnasium wearing a maroon tank top and black athletic shorts while the Alpha students filed in after the school bell rang.

The young men assembled in a horizontal line facing the older man as he stood in front of them.

Jack surveyed the class and a slight smirk came over his face as he quickly realized they all looked intimidated by him, exactly as he wanted them to be. “Alright, boys. I’m your new PE teacher, Jack Holliday.” He declared, standing with his hands on his hips. “I will also be acting as the school’s wrestling coach this year. You will address me as Mr. Holliday, however if you join the wrestling team you will then refer to me as Coach Holliday. Am I understood?” Jack continued.

“Yes sir, Mr. Holliday!” The students replied obediently.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Jack replied, his smirk growing into a grin. “Now as I’m sure you boys are aware of; physical education is not just where you learn to hone your body to your full potential, but also where you as young Alpha males learn to embrace your masculinity and become proper Alpha members of society.” He explained.

The young men stood with their feet planted apart and their backs straight, staring forward at their new mentor. They looked determined to live-up to Mr. Holliday’s expectations.  
Jack puffed-out his chest a bit, he always loved commanding instant respect from his students with his sheer presence. “Alright, boys; let’s get started.” He proclaimed.

“First things first. Everybody strip.” Jack said as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular, hairy torso to the boys.

The students began to undress slowly, distracted by their teacher’s impressive physique.

Jack slid down his shorts and exposed himself fully to the class.

The students froze for a second and some of them muttered under their breath in amazement.

Jack stepped out of his shorts and stood in front of the young men with his entire body proudly on display. While his mere presence commanded respect from other men, his nudity commanded absolute reverence. “Come on boys, let’s get going!” He shouted.

The young men quickly stripped until each of them was standing completely nude in front of their new teacher.

Jack now surveyed the row of students; assessing how muscular their young Alpha male bodies were. He walked over to them, he always preferred that his students get a good look at him naked and see his bare body in motion before he got in close to evaluate them.

The students kept their eyes forward and tried to appear like they weren’t nervous in any way, but each young man secretly hoped the teacher would approve of his physique and everyone’s dick was at least semi-erect.

Jack started at one end of the row; he would stand in front of the boy and look him over before placing his hands on him and feeling the musculature of his body and the size of his genitals, eventually moving on down the line.

None of the Alpha students’ cocks could resist achieving full erection after being groped by Mr. Holliday. Some of them could barely stifle a moan as they received the pleasurable stimulation.

“Alright… I see we’ve got some fine young men here.” Jack declared as he stood at the other end of the line and looked over all the boys again. “I was told that Black Ridge has some of the strongest, manliest Alpha males in the country… Was I misinformed?” He asked his students while he walked back out in front of them.

“No, sir!” The class replied in unison.

Jack grinned as he stood in front of them once more. “Good to know. Now how many of you boys will be trying-out for this year’s wrestling team?” He inquired.  
All of the students raised one of their hands.

Jack was quite pleased that his entire class wanted to join his team. “Good to see. But not all of you will make the cut. For today we’re going to start going over some basics. Everybody get into pairs.” He instructed them.

Soon all the young men were divided into pairs and kneeling on the wrestling mats.

“For thousands of years Alpha males have wrestled each other in the nude for sport and as a way of asserting their masculinity and dominance over other men. I’m proud to keep these traditions alive for new generations of Alphas and teach you boys how to become real men.” Jack explained to the class.

As Mr. Holliday stood and walked around the gymnasium while they were on their knees, the students tried not to stare at his swaying cock and balls or his flexing glutes. But everyone felt the temptation to gawk at the older man’s bare flesh.

Jack continued with his lesson by teaching the boys the basics of wrestling and watching them carry-out his instructions. He occasionally helped some of the students by placing his hands on their body and guiding them into the proper position.

With everyone being naked and the students grappling with each other and pressing their bodies together, it wasn’t long before everyone’s penis was fully erect. The young men enjoyed rubbing their hard cocks against each other’s thighs and buttocks while they wrestled.

Jack’s manhood stiffened and pointed straight out from his groin as he watched his class. “Good work, boys. It looks like we’re going to have a strong wrestling team here…” He said, giving his shaft a few light strokes.

One of the students, Jake Lord, felt a particularly strong urge to impress the new teacher. He waited until Mr. Holliday’s gaze shifted back over to his side of the gym and then gripped the classmate he was training with tight and pinned him down in one swift motion.

Jack smiled when he saw the young man’s show of physical prowess. “Good form.” He commented as he walked by the student.

“Thank you, sir.” Jake replied with a smug grin on his face. He continued to hold the other student down and rubbed his rigid cock against the other young man’s buttocks aggressively.

“Remember boys; wrestling isn’t just about proving your own strength, it’s about dominating another man and making him submit to your body and your will. When you win a wrestling match you don’t just triumph over your opponent, you conquer him.” Jack explained to his class.

The rest of the lesson continued with Mr. Holliday giving the students more guidance on the basics until the school bell rang, concluding this period of classes.

“Alright then. Good work today, boys. See you tomorrow.” Jack dismissed the young men.

Most of the students headed into the Alphas’ locker room to get changed after class but one of them stayed behind, Jake Lord.

Jack was about to grab his discarded clothes when he noticed the young man sauntering over to him. “You have something to say?” He asked.

“Yeah. I wanted to say how awesome it is that you’re gonna’ be our PE teacher!” Jake declared with a big smile as he reached out his hand.

The older man reached out his hand and clasped it tightly. “Thank you. You’re Jake Lord, correct?” He replied.

“Yes, sir. And I have to say; as soon as I saw you sir I was super-psyched to have you as my mentor. Like, look at you dude…” Jake said, taking a moment to once again look over  
his teacher’s amazing physique and genitals. “Talk about having the perfect specimen to teach you how to become a real man.” He proclaimed.

Jack grinned and chuckled at his student’s praise. “Thank you, It’s my honour to mold fine young men such as you.” He said proudly.

“I mean I just hope I turn out to be half the man you are, sir.” Jake confessed, reaching out and grabbing Mr. Holliday’s pectorals.

“Ohh, I’m sure you’ll become quite the stud yourself.” Jack responded by placing a hand on the student’s abs and running his fingers down until he reached his penis. “I’ll make sure of that…” He added slyly as he gripped the boy’s shaft and gave it a good stroke.

Jake let out a deep sigh of pleasure. “Mmmm... that feels really good, sir.” He gave his teacher’s pecs a couple good squeezes. “I’ll bet you’re a real animal in bed. Aren’t you, Mr. Holliday?” He complimented his new mentor.

“I sure am.” Jack replied confidently. “And I’m gonna’ teach you boys how to satisfy another man and fuck a Beta so good he’ll be your slave forever…” The older man chuckled lasciviously as he began rubbing the younger man’s penis against his own.

“Ohh fuck yeah, Mr. Holliday!” Jake groaned, momentarily closing his eyes at the blissful sensation. “I can’t wait to learn to learn everything you have to teach…” He proceeded to massage his mentor’s huge, hairy pecs; kneading the muscles in his hands and feeling the chest hair brush against his fingers. “You’re incredible.” He muttered.

Jack grinned at his student. The young man was quite tall for his age and the two of them stood eye-to-eye. He continued to rub their erections together and now both of them were grinding their hips against each other, enjoying the pleasure of frottage.

Jake leaned his head in and brought his mouth together with Mr. Holliday’s. The two horny Alphas immediately began to kiss.

Jack dominated the boy’s mouth while he demonstrated some of his skill with his hips, he reached around and placed a hand on the small of the student's back to keep their groins pressed together. He growled in satisfaction at the enticing friction.

Jake kept groping his teacher’s chest as he explored the older man’s mouth with his tongue and pumped his hips with a passionate fervor. He reveled in this sexual contact with such a powerfully attractive man.

The older man knew he had his young lover in the palm of his hand, quite literally in fact.

The two Alphas continued kissing and frotting in sync with each other until eventually their pleasure built to a crescendo.

Jake gasped as he pulled his mouth away from the older man’s at the moment of climax.

Both men groaned while semen erupted from their throbbing cocks, coating each other’s abs.

“Ohh fuck…” Jake sighed, breathing heavily and caressing the older man’s pecs gently. “That was amazing.” He panted, his chest heaving.

Jack chuckled smugly. “You’re a fine young man, Lord. I look forward to teaching you.” He said, clapping the student on the shoulder.

“I look forward to being taught by you, sir.” Jake replied with a naughty smirk, giving his teacher’s pectorals another squeeze before they shared a brief kiss.

“Now hit the showers before you’re late for your next class!” Jack shouted playfully, giving the younger man a quick slap on the ass.

“Yes, sir!” Jake exclaimed before he turned and trotted into the Alpha students’ locker room.

Jack smiled, his gaze focused on the young man’s ass while he walked away. Finally alone in the gymnasium, he picked up his discarded clothes and then headed into the faculty locker room. After putting the clothes away he walked over to the showers and found he wasn’t alone.

There was a very handsome, muscular man standing nude underneath one of the shower-heads. “Oh, hey there. You must be one of the other teachers. Hi, I’m Mr. Evans.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand in greeting.

Jack stepped in and thrust his arm forward, their hands meeting with a loud clap as he roughly took the other man’s hand. “Jack Holliday; the new physical education teacher.” He declared.

“Roger Evans; the new history teacher.” The stranger replied. He could tell by the other man’s gesture and how tightly he was gripping him while they shook hands that he was making a show of dominance to intimidate him.

“Nice to meet you, Roger.” Jack said, pulling his hand back.

“Likewise, Jack.” Roger replied, puffing out his chest a bit.

The two Alphas took a moment to size each other up; they were both well-endowed with strapping, hirsute bodies and large genitals, and they were both quite handsome and bearded as well. Jack was taller while Roger was younger, Jack had the more traditionally rugged good-looks while Roger was more charmingly attractive. The pair of studs looked like they were practically sculpted from marble.

Neither man spoke until Roger eventually broke the silence. He turned on the shower and let the hot water cascade down the front of his body, soaking his chest hair and pubic bush. “So… care to join me?” He asked with a confident grin, holding aloft a bar of soap.

Jack’s lips curled into an arrogant smirk before he joined his new colleague under the warm spray of water.

Meanwhile in the principal’s office Mr. Phillips was once again looking through the camera feeds of the locker rooms, but this time he checked on the faculty room. The man’s face immediately lit-up with perverted glee at the sight being recorded at the moment. He gawked as the two sexiest Alphas in the entire school shared a shower together. “Ohh, I am going to have so much fun with you two…” He chuckled lecherously.


	5. Welcome To Black Ridge High: Chapter 3

Roger Evans had just invited his new colleague, Jack Holliday, to join him under the warm spray of water from the shower-head above him. The two men were alone together in the teacher’s locker room and had met each other for the first time while completely nude. Both of the brawny, hirsute Alphas had sized each other up and Roger wanted to be the first one to make a friendly gesture.Jack happily obliged his request and soon they were sharing a bar of soap between them. Their hands were roaming all over each other, lathering their sculpted bodies.

  
“You have quite the bod, Jack. If you don’t mind me saying…” Roger said, bringing his mouth close to the oth

er man’s ear so he could hear him over the sound of the shower.

“Thank you. I’m impressed with yours, too.” Jack replied politely, his fingers tracing along Roger’s abs.

“I could’ve used you in the shower this morning…” Roger chuckled naughtily. With one of his hands he reached around and felt Jack’s ass, gently rubbing the firm mounds of flesh.

  
“Maybe we can arrange that for another time.” Jack growled before he bit the other man’s earlobe and began groping his genitals with a soapy hand.

  
Roger shut his eyes and let out a moan as he felt his colleague fondle his penis and testicles. Blood coursed into his shaft at the pleasure and made it swell in the palm of Jack’s hand. “Ohh, fuck…” Roger muttered under his breath.

  
The two men leaned against each other; their hairy, wet, soapy, muscular bodies pressed together as they reveled in the tactile sensations they were giving each other.  
  
“Doesn’t this remind you of old times?” Jack whispered to the other man teasingly.

  
Roger chuckled. “What do you mean, old times?” He asked in response.

  
“You know what I mean…” Jack replied ominously, pulling his face back and grinning deviously.

  
Roger suddenly realized he couldn’t hear the sound of the shower anymore, but could still feel the warm water trickling down his bare body.

  
“Doesn’t this feel familiar? You and another Alpha together, his hands all over you…” Jack continued saying as his hands roamed over his companion’s physique.

  
“What? How do you…?” Roger muttered in confusion. He was bewildered by what the other man was saying but still felt incredibly aroused. It was like every inch of his skin was yearning for pleasure; his penis was fully erect and throbbing, and his hands couldn’t resist groping Jack’s pectorals.

  
“And you feel the need for it again, don’t you?” Jack taunted with a knowing smirk on his face.

  
“What? No, I don’t. I… I don’t know what you’re talking about...” Roger babbled. He was finding it increasingly difficult to think.

  
Jack’s arms wrapped around the other man and pulled him in tight, their hard cocks pressing together while his hands grabbed Roger’s ass. “You can feel it right between these, can’t you!?” He exclaimed as he bounced the firm, round buttocks in his hands.

  
“No! I don’t want it like that!” Roger protested. His chest was heaving.

  
“You know that you do… you can’t deny it…” Jack ridiculed his colleague, his fingers moving closer to the man’s asshole.

  
“No! That’s not what I want! That’s not who I am anymore!” Roger insisted desperately. He tried to push back against Jack’s embrace but froze when he abruptly felt his anus get penetrated.

  
Roger clung to Jack and opened his mouth wide. “Ohhh fuuuuuuck!” He moaned out loud as he felt the other man slide two of his fingers inside him.

“Yeah, this is what you like… isn’t it, you whore?” Jack chuckled arrogantly, degrading the other man as he swirled his fingers inside him.

“No… fuck!” Roger grunted, he no longer had the strength of will to free himself from Jack’s grasp. He began involuntarily moving his hips up and down, rubbing their dicks together while feeling his hole get fingered.

“You want my cock inside you, don’t you?” Jack teased mercilessly, twisting his fingers.

“I don’t, I… I do not want it…” Roger panted breathlessly. The pleasure he was receiving was exquisite, he could barely focus on anything other than his fellow Alpha male’s fingers probing inside him. “Fuck…” He cursed.

“You want my cock inside you, whore. You need to feel a real man fucking your pathetic ass!” Jack growled menacingly.

“No! No, that’s not me!” Roger shouted helplessly.  
Jack used his other hand to grab Roger by the throat and look him right in the eyes. “Kiss me.” He demanded.

Without the slightest hesitation Roger brought their mouths together and the two men kissed passionately, their tongues wrestling together. The friction of their bodies rubbing together was pure ecstasy for Roger.

  
As he kept grinding their erections together and making-out with Jack, Roger suddenly moaned into the other man’s mouth and felt his body go limp.

Jack had pushed his fingers further in and pressed them against Roger’s prostate, rubbing it to stimulate him further.

Roger’s head rolled back and he let out a long, deep groan. “Ohhhh fuck me…” The man stumbled backwards as his cock started spewing cum everywhere and he toppled down onto his back. Stunned for a moment, he then looked up at the tall stud towering above him.

“Yeah, I could tell you wanted me inside you.” Jack laughed, standing with his hands on his hips. His hairy, sculpted physique looked immaculate as it glistened with moisture.

“Deep down you know you could never be a real Alpha like me…” He mocked his colleague, raising his arms up and placing his hands behind his head. Jack stood there with a smirk on his face, his entire body on display.

“That’s not true…” Roger murmured while he laid there, gawking at the other man while drops of semen slid down his shaft.

“You know it is, Roger.” Jack replied, his voice becoming indistinct. “Roger. Roger!” Jack’s voice suddenly rang out clearly.

Roger blinked and realized he was still standing in front of Jack under the showerhead.

“You ok?” Jack asked, turning off the water so they could hear each other easily.

Roger looked down and saw that the other man had jerked him off, his load pooled in the palm of Jack’s hand. He shook his head, trying to think clearly. “Uhh, sorry. I just got a little light-headed.” He said. He was still holding the bar of soap and dropped it to the floor.

“Yeah, blowing a load will do that to ya’.” Jack chuckled before licking Roger’s cum off his hand.

  
“Yeah, especially when it’s a big load.” Roger replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Sorry about that, I’ll get it.” He said, looking down at the soap and then moving to pick it up.

Jack took the opportunity to check out his new colleague’s ass as he bent over. He licked his lips; enjoying the taste of the man’s semen and the sight of his buttocks at the same time, even getting a peek between his cheeks. His eyes instinctively focused on Roger’s asshole, his brow furrowing momentarily when he saw the other man’s anus.

“Here.” Roger handed the bar of soap over to Jack. “I have to get going. I’ll, uh… I’ll see you around, Jack.” He declared before leaving to get changed.

  
Jack was confused by the other man’s behaviour but watched him leave and continued to wash himself clean.

In the locker room Roger quickly dried himself off and got dressed.

Meanwhile in the principal’s office Mr. Phillips was sitting back in his chair with a contented smile as he viewed the faculty locker room’s camera feed. “Ohh, you are quite the naughty boy... aren’t you, Mr. Evans?” He chuckled to himself. “I can’t wait to find out what kind of dirty fantasies you have…” He pondered before returning his attention to the man who was still scrubbing himself in the shower. “You’re quite the beautiful beast too, Mr. Holliday.” He said lasciviously as he continued to watch the other man. “I sure hit the jackpot hiring these two studs.” He laughed.

  
Later that afternoon as the school day came to a close Roger headed outside towards his car.

“Hey there, teach.” A young man’s voice called out.

Roger stopped and looked over at the student. “Oh, hey. Christian Adams, right? Sorry, I’m still learning everyone’s names.” He replied politely.

“Yeah, I’m Christian.” The younger man said as he walked over and offered his hand to the older man. “It’s nice to meet you.” He said with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Christian.” Roger replied, shaking his student’s hand. “Was there something you wanted to ask me?” He inquired.

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you’d like to hang out.” Christian offered.

Roger was a bit surprised. “Really? Well, uh… I was just about to head home.” He glanced over at his car and then back at Christian awkwardly. “Don’t you have to catch the bus?” He asked.

“Nah, I’m free to hang out.” Christian shook his head in response. “I don’t mind hanging out at your place, Mr. Evans. I wanna’ get to know you more.” There was a mischievous glint in the young man’s eye.

Roger considered it for a moment. “Alright, then. Come on, you can ride with me.” He gestured for the student to follow him.

“Sounds good to me.” Christian chuckled.

Soon both of them were in Roger’s car as he drove toward his home on the edge of Black Ridge.

“You live kinda’ far away from the school.” Christian remarked.

“I like the peace and quiet of the country.” The older man replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Former city-boy, huh?” The student laughed.

Roger smiled. “Yeah. I guess it’s obvious.” He admitted.

  
After finally pulling-up to his house Roger led Christian inside. “Make yourself comfortable.” He said, hanging his car keys on a hook by the door.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Christian sighed as he lifted up his shirt and peeled it off. “Nice place ya’ got here, teach.” He commented, looking around the living room as he set his shirt on the back of a chair. He stood with his hands on his hips casually.

“Thanks…” The older man replied as he walked into the room and eyed his young companion’s bare chest.

“Is this a problem, Mr. Evans?” Christian asked, glancing down at himself before looking up at his teacher’s face.

“No. I said; make yourself comfortable.” Roger replied, removing his own shirt in front of his student. “This is much more comfortable.”

“I’ll bet.” Christian muttered, a smirk spreading across his face. “You’ve got a real nice chest, it’s a shame you have to cover it up at school.” He declared before reaching out and grabbing the other man’s right pectoral.

“Well I can’t imagine anyone focusing on my lessons while they’re gawking at my bare pecs. It would be a bit too distracting for the students, wouldn’t it?” Roger chuckled and felt the young man squeeze his muscle.

Christian looked his teacher in the eye intently. “Yeah… it would.” He answered, leaning his head in and clasping his mouth around his teacher’s left nipple without breaking eye-contact.  
  
Roger breathed deeply, moaning while his student suckled on his nipple. He looked down at the handsome young man, still staring into his gaze. It was almost as if Christian was daring him to tell him to stop what he was doing, but Roger had no intention of telling him to stop.

  
The student proceeded to twist his teacher’s right nipple between his fingers while firmly sucking the left one in his mouth.

  
The dual pleasures quickly got Roger’s dick stiff and his nipples hard. He grabbed the back of Christian’s head with one hand and used the other to undo his belt, carefully lowering his pants and underwear and then reaching over and doing the same for the younger man.

  
Christian maintained eye-contact with the older stud as the two of them were now standing together nude. He could feel Mr. Evans’ hand grab his cock, press it against his own and start rubbing them together. He gave his teacher a gentle bite to show his appreciation.

  
Roger let out a deep groan. “Fuck…” He cursed under his breath. “You sure know what you’re doing with that mouth…” He remarked.

  
Christian gave the older man a wink and then bit his nipple once again, this time he held the firm nub of flesh between his teeth and pulled his head away from the man’s chest.  
Roger watched his nipple stretch just far enough until the mix of pain and pleasure was almost too much to bear and then the student let go. “Ohh fuck!” He grunted.

  
“I thought you’d like that…” Christian laughed and then gave the teacher’s tender nipple a quick swipe of his tongue. 

“I did.” Roger panted quickly before grabbing the young man’s face and pulling him into a kiss. The two men held each other and made-out while they rubbed their crotches together, enjoying the erotic friction of their penises against one another.  
  
After a couple minutes of intense kissing and frotting Roger pulled back from his young companion. “Care to take this to the bedroom?” He offered breathlessly.

“Fuck yeah.” Christian replied with a devious grin.

The teacher led his student into his bedroom and got on his knees on the sheets.

Christian had fun watching Roger’s buff, bare ass bounce while he walked in front of him. “Don’t tell me a handsome guy like you sleeps here alone.” He said, as he approached the bed.

“I just moved to town a few weeks ago.” Roger responded, patting the bed in front of him.

“No husband? No boyfriend?” Christian inquired, joining his teacher on his knees.

“Nope. I’m single.” The older man explained as he brought his head close to his young lover and stared him in the eyes. “Now how do you want to do this?” He asked intently.  
Christian glanced down at his teacher’s chest with a smirk. “I want to fuck those big pecs of yours.” He brazenly proclaimed.

Roger’s eyebrows shifted in surprise. “Well then, I’ll oblige you.” He declared, laying down on his back with his head on the pillow. As Christian straddled his chest he reached up and ran his hands along the younger man’s thighs, eventually holding him by the waist. “Go ahead.” He encouraged him.

The student placed his erection in the cleavage of his teacher’s pectorals and slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, feeling the sides of the hairy muscles rub against his shaft. “Ahh, fuck yeah…” He moaned, grinning down at the older man.

  
Roger smiled as he watched the handsome young man slide his cock forward and backward, feeling it grind between his pecs. “Does that feel good, Christian?” He asked, flexing his muscles to increase the pleasure.

“Fuck yeah it does…” The student moaned, increasing the pace of his thrusts. “You’ve got such an awesome chest, Mr. Evans. I wanted to fuck your pecs the moment I laid eyes on you.” He complimented his teacher with a hungry grin on his face.

“Thank you, Christian. I noticed what an attractive young man you are right away.” Roger replied while he caressed his student’s hips.

“I’d love to fuck some other parts of you too.” Christian added with a naughty wink.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mr. Adams.” Roger cautioned him. He continued flexing his pectorals rhythmically.

“Fuck...” Christian breathed deeply. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm as he kept humping away at his teacher’s chest.  
Roger watched the young man bite his lip and heard him grunt as cum started shooting out of his rigid cock.  
Christian didn’t stop moving his hips, he persisted thrusting his hips as he climaxed and left a large pool of his semen in the center of the older man’s chest. “Fuck, that felt good…” He sighed peacefully. “Thanks for that, teach.” He chuckled.

“No problem. I was happy to help.” Roger replied with a grin.

“Now how about I return the favour?” Christian offered, moving lower on the bed and wrapping his lips around the other man’s dick.

“How considerate of you.” The teacher said, watching his student go down on him.

  
Once again Christian maintained eye-contact with the older man while he orally pleasured him.

Roger opened his mouth wide and moaned loudly as the young man reaffirmed his skill with his tongue. “Ohh, that feels amazing…” He breathed out slowly.

Christian was clearly savouring the taste of Roger’s cock, leisurely sucking and licking all over the shaft.

“Fuck…” The older man panted, he started scooping his student’s cum off his heaving chest and ate it while the younger man brought him to climax.

Christian felt his teacher’s semen flow onto his tongue and gladly swallowed the sexy hunk’s seed. He watched the look of ecstasy on the other man’s face with pride.

Eventually the two Alphas laid together on the bed kissing; tasting the remnants of their sperm in each other’s mouths while they gently caressed each other’s sweaty bodies.

“That was a big, tasty load you blew in my mouth. Had it been a while since you last had sex?” Christian asked, smirking at the older man.

“Not too long… but longer than I would like.” Roger answered honestly.

“I find it hard to imagine a stone-cold stud like you having trouble getting laid.” Christian replied.

Roger chuckled. “Well thank you, but I was busy planning the move to Black Ridge. It can be hectic moving to a new town.” He explained.

“Hmm, sounds like you left the city in a hurry. Trying to get away from something?” The student inquired, twirling his finger around one of the older man’s nipples.

“I think that’s enough questions for now, Mr. Adams.” Roger told the young man sternly.  
  


“Hey, no offense. I just thought I’d get to know you better…” Christian said, lightly trailing a finger down the centre of his teacher’s chest.

“Well I’m sure you’ll get to know me better throughout the school year.” Roger replied. “Do I have to drive you home?” He asked.

“Nah. I can text my Dad’s driver to come pick me up.” Christian declared, getting up out of the bed and heading back to the living room.  
Roger watched the young man’s ass as he left the room. “You sure? I can drive you if you don’t have a ride.” He offered, walking into the living room and finding the young man getting dressed.

“Don’t worry about it, teach. I’ve got a ride.” Christian assured him while texting on his phone.

“Alright then, I’ll be in the shower. Help yourself to a drink from the fridge if you’re thirsty.” Roger informed his student before he headed into his bathroom. After turning on the shower and stepping under the spray of warm water he couldn’t help but be reminded of what happened earlier today. He still couldn’t explain the strange moment with Jack Holliday, it was as if he had temporarily lost touch with reality and saw and heard things that didn’t really happen. Worst of all was that the things he heard were… uncomfortably personal. Roger tried not to dwell on those thoughts too much. Once he was done rinsing the sweat off his body he stepped out and toweled himself dry. A few minutes later he walked back out into the living room, still nude. “You still here, Christian?” He called out, looking around for his student. The young man seemed to have left already. He walked over to his refrigerator and noticed something on the door that wasn’t there before. He approached and saw that it was a sticky-note that Christian had left behind. It simply read; “Welcome to Black Ridge.”


	6. The Church Of Black Ridge: Tommy & Jack

Jack Holliday was ready for church, but his son wasn’t. “Tommy! Are you getting dressed?” He shouted up the stairs.

Tommy was in his bedroom putting on his best shirt. His Dad had insisted he wear “nice clothes” for church. “Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute!” He called-out in response. 

Jack was waiting in the living room eating an apple while watching the news on tv, they were showing footage from a press-conference with the mayor from earlier that day.

Mayor John Adams was a handsome, middle-aged man. He stood in front of a podium with his son Christian by his side. “I’m very pleased with how the project has turned out and the residents are very comfortable in their new community.” He stated, addressing the assembly of people in front of him.

“Sir, do you think there will be any issues with having this community so close to the town of Black Ridge?” One of the correspondents from the local news station questioned him.

“Not at all. The community’s leader has assured me that they will be conducting their affairs in private and will have very little contact with our town, if any.” Mayor Adams replied. “And besides, anyone who’s hiked to the old Blackwater camp could tell you it’s not ‘so close’ to town at all.” He chuckled, grinning for the cameras.

“But won’t this community need to rely on Black Ridge for supplies?” A different reporter asked.

“No, they seem to be a very self-reliant group. Again; their leader has assured me there won’t be much contact, if any at all, between their community and ours.” The Mayor reiterated. 

“Sir, are you concerned some people might find this new community’s presence objectionable?” Another reporter inquired. 

Jack scoffed at that last question but turned the tv off before the Mayor’s answer because Tommy had finally come downstairs. 

“Ok, Daddy. I’m ready to go.” Tommy declared, smiling at his parent as he walked over to him. 

“Good.” Jack muttered with his mouth full as he set the apple core aside. “It’s about time.” He added, giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

“Eww, you got drool on me!” Tommy exclaimed, wiping his face. “Can’t you eat without slobbering like a dog, big guy?” He joked playfully.

Jack grinned and pulled his boy in for a hug, blowing a raspberry against his cheek.

“Eww! No, Daddy! Come on... that’s gross.” Tommy laughed while futilely trying to break away from the man’s grip. 

Jack chuckled mischievously before he finally let his son go. “Now hop in the car, Tommy. I don’t want to be late.” He instructed his child. 

Soon the two of them were in the car together headed towards the local church.

Tommy sat beside his Dad and looked over at him as he drove. “Daddy, why exactly do we have to go to church?” He asked. 

“Because church sermons help to remind people of what proper society should be like and promote a strong moral fiber in a community.” Jack explained, keeping his eyes on the road.

“But why do we have to go? I thought we were already living as proper members of society? Do you… do you think I’ve been bad?” Tommy timidly inquired. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you’re a good boy, Tommy. It’s just that everybody could use a reminder every now and then of how things should be.” Jack clarified. 

Tommy nervously wondered if his Dad somehow found out about what he had been doing with his new friend Kevin Cummings. He knew Jack wouldn’t approve of Kevin and would consider him a deviant slut and he had probably already heard of Kevin’s reputation in town. “Ok, Daddy. Whatever you want.” Tommy said, reaching over and patting his Dad’s thigh. 

“That’s my boy.” Jack replied happily. They had arrived at the church and he carefully parked their car before they got out.

Many townspeople were already here and even more were showing up by the minute. It was obvious that the town of Black Ridge was a very religious community. 

As Jack and Tommy entered the building they recognized some of the others who were already here. Principal Phillips and Roger Evans were here as well as some of Tommy’s classmates. Kevin was with his Dad, the town sheriff, and Simon Mitchell was with his parents. 

“Can I go see my friends?” Tommy asked his Dad.

“Sure, son. Just make sure you come sit with me when the sermon starts.” Jack told his boy.

Tommy, Kevin and Simon were soon grouped together talking.

“Good to see you here, Jack.” Greg Phillips greeted the other man.

“Glad to be here.” Jack declared with a smile. 

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Greg stated, turning to a man behind him.

“Hello there, Mr. Holliday.” Mayor John Adams said, extending his hand. 

Jack’s face lit-up with an excited smile. “Hello, sir. It’s an honour to meet the mayor of this wonderful town. You can call me Jack.” He declared, shaking the other man’s hand firmly.

Mayor Adams chuckled good-naturedly. “Thank you, Jack. I’ve heard great things about you and I believe you’ll be a wonderful addition to our town. You can call me John.” He replied. 

“Thank you, John. I aim to be the best damn physical education teacher and wrestling coach this town has ever seen.” Jack boasted confidently.

John smiled and looked the other man up and down. “I’d say you already accomplished that.” He muttered under his breath. “I can’t wait to see what you do with our wrestling team.” He added more clearly. “I’m sure you’ll whip our boys into shape.”

Jack grinned arrogantly. “Ohh don’t worry about that, sir. I’m gonna’ turn the boys into the finest men you’ve ever seen.” He proclaimed. 

Elsewhere in the church Tommy was talking with Kevin and Simon. 

“I cannot believe that’s your Dad, Tommy.” Kevin said as he and Simon gawked at Mr. Holliday.

“Yeah, your Dad is so big he looks like he could bench-press my Dad.” Simon joked as he stared at the older man.

“He could bench-press me anytime…” Kevin murmured suggestively.

“Come on you guys, that’s my Dad!” Tommy pleaded. He was blushing, feeling awkward about his friends’ obvious lust for his parent. 

Kevin was about to say something else when suddenly the Minister walked in. 

Soon everyone was taking their seats and Tommy obediently sat beside his Dad, just as he was told to.

The Minister was a mature man with scruffy facial hair and rugged good looks. “Good evening everyone.” He greeted the congregation with a bright smile. 

“I know that there are some new residents in town joining us today, so let me introduce myself to everyone. I am Erik Michaels, Minister of the Church of Manhood here in the town of Black Ridge.” The Minister said as he stood before the assembled townsmen. 

Tommy had never seen such a handsome clergyman before. The young man had never fully understood the Church of Manhood’s purpose, but he felt more inclined to listen to this sermon.

“And speaking of new residents, I know everyone has heard of the new community in the area and I know some people have concerns about them. So let me lay those concerns to rest.” Minister Michaels began. “As you likely have heard this new community outside of town is a nudist colony. And many people assume that men who live in constant nudity must be possessed of a certain… wanton sexuality that is at odds with our traditional morals.”

Tommy swallowed nervously as he listened to the Minister. He had heard about this nudist colony being set up not far from town, but his Dad said that since Mayor Adams vouched for them then that means they’re fine. But the idea of a community of men practicing nudism still made him feel uncomfortable. 

“We should not be so quick to judge these nudists and make presumptions about their ethics. After all, many of the ancient historical figures who first established the doctrines of masculinity that define our society were nudists during their time.” Minister Michaels explained as he stepped out from behind the lectern. He stood directly in front of the congregation wearing a typical black vestment. “We should remember that nudity is completely natural... and beautiful.” The Minister declared before he grabbed his garment and opened it up, exposing his nude body underneath. 

Tommy’s breath stopped for a moment and his eyes opened wide in shock. 

“You see? There’s nothing wrong with a man being nude, right Tommy?” The Minister spoke with a sly grin as he stared at the young man. 

Tommy looked around but no one seemed to be reacting to what was happening at all, not even his Dad. He quickly realized that he was feeling the same strange, light-headed sensation that he felt when he thought he saw his teacher, Mr. Evans, naked in class. Tommy still didn’t understand what happened that day and now it seemed to be happening again. 

“I can show you how natural it is for men to be nude together…” Minister Michaels said seductively, running a hand down his body. The handsome older man had a very toned physique and dark red hair. His fingers lingered over the hair on his defined abs as they led down to his pubic bush.

Tommy couldn’t help but stare at the man’s exposed penis. 

The Minister was endowed with a long shaft that extended out from his pubic hair in front of him, already semi-hard. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked the young man with a cheeky smirk. 

Tommy looked over at his Dad, but Jack was simply sitting still with a neutral expression on his face. The entire congregation seemed to be frozen except for him.

“Yes, it is.” Another boy’s voice suddenly proclaimed. 

Tommy looked back over at the Minister and now both Kevin and Simon were standing with him, completely nude as well. 

Erik had an arm around each young man on either side of him. 

Tommy watched his two new friends cozy up to the older man, wrapping their arms around him and feeling his muscles. Both the young men had erections as well and they rubbed their bare penises against the Minister’s thighs.

“You see how natural this is for them?” Minister Michaels remarked to Tommy. “You see how much they enjoy it?” He added, reaching down and lightly stroking their dicks. “I know you want to join them.” He claimed.

“Is that true, Tommy?” Jack asked, suddenly turning to his son.

“What!?” Tommy yelped in surprise. His cheeks blushed as he felt overwhelmed with emotions. 

“It’s ok, Tommy. We love having sex with older men.” Kevin as he and Simon kissed along the man’s chest. 

“We can all tell that you’re the type of boy who wants to have sex with a lot of men.” The Minister taunted the young man with a hungry grin.

“Is it true, son? Are you one of those boys?” Jack demanded an answer from his child. 

Tommy could feel his cheeks burning up. “I… I don’t know. I don’t think I’m like that.” He replied meekly. The young man still couldn’t understand what was happening, all he knew was that he was embarrassed by the question even as he felt aroused by what he was seeing. 

Kevin and Simon were sucking on the Minister’s nipples while the older man fingered their assholes. The students kept moaning and grinding their cocks against the older man. 

Tommy bit his bottom lip as he watched them, he did feel the urge to join them and felt ashamed because of it.

“Ohh it feels soooo good, Minister Michaels!” Simon panted, looking up needfully at the older man’s face.

The handsome clergyman smiled down at the boy before leaning his head in and kissing him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

“So hot…” Kevin whispered as he watched his classmate make-out with the Minister. He ran his hand over the stud’s chest, feeling his firm muscles and rough body hair. 

Erik pulled his hands out from the boys’ asses and moved the students down onto their knees so they were facing each other with his now-rigid cock between their faces.

Kevin and Simon grinned at each other with the Minister’s long prick inches from their mouths.

“Go ahead, boys. Show Tommy what he’s missing…” Minister Michaels instructed them.

The two students immediately began slobbering all over the older man’s dick; their tongues clashing together as they swept and slid all along the length of the shaft.

Tommy breathed out slowly while he watched, he couldn’t take his eyes off the Minister’s genitals. The man’s engorged penis seemed so tantalizing and impressive. 

“Ohh yes, boys… that’s it, lick me…” Minister Michaels encouraged them with a lascivious moan. He was clearly relishing having his manhood serviced by these two younger men. 

The students kept licking all over the older man’s cock and balls and it was obvious from the throbbing how close he was to orgasm.

Tommy gasped when the Minister started to cum, shooting his load all over both his friends’ faces and letting out a loud groan. 

Both the boys looked overjoyed to have their faces plastered with the older man’s semen. 

“You see how much your friends enjoy making a man cum, Tommy?” Erik said as he looked back at Tommy with a devious grin.

“It tastes so good!” Simon exclaimed, licking-up some of the jizz on his face.

“You’d love it, cutie.” Kevin added, giving Tommy a wink as he scooped up some spunk on his finger and sucked it into his mouth. 

“Do you really want to be like them?” Jack asked his son. 

“I-I’m...” Tommy started to stutter, unable to respond coherently as he was overpowered by conflicting thoughts and emotions. But when he looked back over at the Minister, suddenly his friends weren’t there with him anymore and instead everything was the same as when Minister Michaels had first disrobed.

The older man was still standing nude in front of the congregation and everyone was still sitting, fully-clothed, and listening to his sermon. “And I trust the good people of Black Ridge will accept this new community as our neighbours.” He declared, finishing up his speech.

Tommy blinked in confusion and took another look around, it was just like before when this happened to him in class. 

When Minister Michaels ended the service for the day he put his vestments back on and dismissed the congregation. Everyone slowly began exiting the church.

Tommy was still disoriented but he followed his Dad back to the car and soon they were driving back home. 

“Well son, I hope that sermon put your mind at ease.” Jack said as he pulled into his driveway.

Tommy swallowed nervously, still shaken by what he had seen and heard earlier. “Umm, Daddy? I think I have something to tell you.” He told his parent timidly. 

“Alright, son. Let’s go in and talk.” Jack replied as they got out of the car. Back inside the house he took a seat on the couch and invited his child to sit next to him.

Tommy sat next to his Dad and avoided eye-contact as he spoke. “Daddy, I… I think I’ve been bad.” He claimed.

Jack’s brow furrowed. “I’ve only ever known you to be a good boy, son. What have you done to make you think you’ve been bad?” He asked.

“Well I’ve been feeling a lot of urges lately… sexual urges. And I’ve been watching a lot of porn and masturbating.” Tommy admitted, his cheeks turning pink.

“That’s ok, Tommy. Everybody has urges, especially boys at your age. I told you all about sex, remember?” Jack reassured his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know, it’s just… well I’ve become friends with some boys at school.” Tommy started to explain.

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear that.” Jack interjected, rubbing his son’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but… my friends... well one of my friends in particular, he’s… already sexually active.” Tommy continued, feeling his pulse get faster.

“Is it Kevin Cummings?” Jack muttered, his brow furrowing again.

Tommy immediately looked over at his Dad. He knew that he probably would have heard of Kevin’s reputation at school already and that he wouldn’t approve. “Yes it is.” Tommy confirmed.

“Have you…” Jack struggled to find the right words. “Done something with him?” 

Tommy looked down in shame. “Yes.” He confessed, his cheeks getting rosier. 

Jack looked away from his son for a moment. “What happened?” He asked solemnly.

Tommy recounted what he and his friends had done together in the Beta locker room; sucking each other’s dicks and licking each other’s asses. 

“Are you sure he didn’t…?” Jack couldn’t bring himself to voice his greatest fear.

“No!” Tommy shouted defensively. “All he did was lick my butthole, he didn’t stick his tongue inside me. He didn’t put anything up my ass. I’m still a virgin, I swear!” Tommy was on the verge of tears as he pleaded desperately to his only parent. “I know I shouldn’t have... and I know you won’t approve of me being friends with Kevin, but… I’ve been so horny lately…” He whimpered. 

“It’s ok.” Jack said, putting an arm around his son and pulling him into a hug. “It’s ok, I understand…” He reassured him, rubbing the boy’s back.

Tommy buried his face in his Dad’s shoulder to hold back the tears and wrapped his arms around the older man’s bulky chest. 

One of Jack’s hands travelled up his son’s chest until he was ruffling the boy’s hair. “It’s ok, Tommy. I know boys your age have almost uncontrollable urges, especially Beta boys.” He whispered into the young man’s ear as he held him against his body. “And you’re right that I don’t approve of Kevin Cummings, but we’re going to get through this.” He assured his son.

Tommy rested the side of his head against his Dad’s shoulder and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the calm, comforting feeling of resting against his parent’s warm, hard body. “I love you so much, big guy.” He muttered in relief.

“I love you too, little guy.” Jack chuckled, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. 

After a couple minutes together like that Jack then pulled his son back and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t blame you for what happened, Tommy, but I am going to have to discipline you.” He told the young man, looking him right in the eye.

“I understand, Daddy. You have to do whatever you need to do to protect me.” Tommy replied obediently, smiling as he looked back at the handsome man’s face.

“Good boy.” Jack said as he moved his son’s body, laying him down on his lap. 

Tommy was lying on his front, with his groin above his Dad’s.

“This is for your own good.” Jack claimed while he pulled down his son’s pants and underwear; exposing his bare ass.

Tommy swallowed nervously, he was about to be spanked. He hadn’t been punished like this since he was a child and he remembered how strong his Dad’s hand was.

“Even good boys need to be disciplined.” Jack declared, raising a hand up and then bringing it down hard on the boy’s rear-end.

Tommy yelped when he felt his parent’s open palm strike his uncovered buttocks. 

Jack lifted his arm again and brought his hand down harder, leaving a red hand-print on his son’s ass this time.

The high school student gasped at the pain, he could feel himself bounce from the impact.

The older man watched his boy’s tight, young buttocks bounce with each strike from his powerful arm. He recognized how irresistible his son would be to other men and boys. 

As his Dad continued the punishment, smacking his hand against his bum again and again Tommy was alarmed to realize that his dick was starting to get hard. 

Feeling a surge of heat course through his body at the embarrassment, Tommy’s face blushed bright pink and he broke-out in a sweat.

Jack wasn’t aware that his son had become aroused and continued spanking him, turning the boy’s ass a light shade of red. “I know you’ll be sore tomorrow but this is to help you focus on maintaining your purity.” He cautioned the young man.

“I… I understand, Daddy.” Tommy panted in response. He was terrified of getting too horny, he couldn’t imagine how his Dad would react if his hole got wet while he was spanking him. But despite his fear the physical sensation of his bare buttocks getting struck hard repeatedly kept his penis growing until it reached full erection. Tommy whimpered as he felt his stiff shaft press against his Dad’s groin.

Seemingly unaware of what was happening with the boy, Jack kept smacking his ass. 

Tommy could feel drops of sweat slide down his forehead as he thought about how the cock that made him, that he owed his life to, was directly underneath his pelvis and his own dick was rubbing right against his Dad’s crotch. “Ohh, Daddy…” He moaned, too anxious to admit what was happening to his parent. 

“I know it stings, son. But this is what you need.” Jack replied while he continued.

Tommy squirmed in his Dad’s lap, knowing that the mixture of pain and pleasure would inevitably drive him over the edge. “Daddy, I... I’m...” He sighed heavily, his chest heaving. “Ohhh, fuck!” He squealed as he suddenly reached climax.

Jack was shocked as his son shot a load of cum in his lap beneath him and the boy’s asshole leaked his sexual fluid onto his hand. “Tommy!” He shouted in alarm.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Tommy babbled in humiliation.

“It's alright, son. Just get off me and pull your pants up.” Jack told his son to calm him down. 

The boy immediately leapt to his feet and pulled his pants and underwear back up. “I’m so, so sorry, dad.” He apologized profusely. 

“It’s alright, son. Calm down.” Jack said to his boy, holding out his now wet hand to the side. “Later this week I’m gonna’ take you to the local proctologist so he can take a look at your anus and make sure you’re still a proper virgin.” He declared. “For now just go upstairs and get cleaned up.” He instructed him.

“Yes, sir.” Tommy replied, quickly running upstairs.

Jack went to his own bedroom, washed his hands in the adjoining bathroom and got undressed. 

Tommy did the same thing in his room and laid on his bed nude and face-down. “I can’t believe I did that, what’s wrong with me?” He muttered into the sheets. “I must be a total pervert.” He whimpered, never having felt this embarrassed in his entire life. He couldn’t imagine what his Dad was thinking right now.

In his bedroom Jack laid on his bed face-up and completely naked. He grabbed his phone and brought up some pictures of the students at Black Ridge High, scrolling through the pics until he came across one with Kevin Cummings in it. He held the phone in one hand and gripped his huge manhood in the other. The mature stud glared at the image of the young slut who had tried to corrupt his perfect boy and stroked his massive cock. “I’m gonna’ teach you a lesson for daring to touch my son, you little bastard.” He growled menacingly. 


	7. The Church Of Black Ridge: Kevin And Tom

Kevin Cummings was ready for church with his Dad. The handsome young man was wearing nice clothes, with a shirt that was buttoned-up to the neck and looked like a proper young gentleman. However he found these formal clothes too restrictive and would have preferred to wear something much more casual. 

“Well don’t you look dapper?” Tom Cummings remarked as he walked into his son’s bedroom and took a look at his child. He was wearing his regular clothes instead of his usual sheriff’s uniform.

“Thanks, Daddy. Back at ya’.” Kevin replied, smiling at his only parent. “But I think these clothes are too tight, I’d rather wear something loose.” He added, adjusting his collar.

“Well you do prefer your things to be loose; your clothes… your morals…” Tom muttered, the disappointed tone in his voice obvious.

Kevin looked away and felt the sting of shame, he hated knowing how his Dad felt about his promiscuous sex life.

“Hey.” Tom said, grabbing the side of his son’s face and pulling his gaze back up so that they could look at each other. “This is why we’re going to church, to help you.” He insisted, staring the boy eye-to-eye. “You understand?” He demanded firmly.

There were so many things that Kevin wanted to say; he wanted to talk about the physical urges that made him crave sexual release, he wanted to explain the desires he felt for other men, he wanted to confess… to the deepest, darkest thoughts lurking in his mind. But he couldn’t find the courage to say any of those things to his Dad, instead he simply nodded his head in submission.

“Good.” Tom replied, lightly patting his son on the shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “That’s my boy, now hop in the car.” He said before turning to leave. 

It didn’t take long for the pair to drive over to the local church, so as usual they were there early. Other people were just starting to arrive while they walked into the building.

Tom noticed Mayor Adams arrive and headed over to talk with him.

As Kevin looked for a good place to sit, he realized someone was standing right behind him and turned around to see a familiar face. “Oh hi, Mr. Harper.” Kevin said politely to the Sheriff’s Deputy, his Dad’s right-hand man on the local police force. 

David Harper smiled down at the young man. “Come on now, Kevin; you know you can call me David.” He replied with a wink.

“I don’t think my Dad would approve of that, sir.” Kevin chuckled, feeling his face blush just a bit.

“What your Daddy doesn't know, won’t hurt him…” The older man rebutted, his lips curving into a mischievous grin.

Kevin couldn’t help but giggle bashfully, his cheeks definitely turning a bit pink. “Yeah… I guess…” He muttered quietly. 

“After all; you’re a young man now.” Deputy Harper proclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Kevin’s shoulder.

At that moment Tom came back over to his son. “Hey there, Dave.” He spoke tersely to his subordinate as he walked over.

David removed his hand from Kevin’s shoulder and turned to his superior officer. “Good to see you too, Tom.” He responded with just a hint of sarcasm. 

Kevin bit his lip awkwardly as the two adult Alphas began to have a contentious discussion about something that was going on down at the police station. He looked over and saw his friend Simon was here with his parents and quickly joined-up with him. As the boys were talking together they noticed their newest friend and classmate Tommy Holliday arrived with his Dad. “Fuck… me…” Kevin breathed out slowly as he took in the sight of Jack Holliday.

“Wow…” Simon added while he too stared at the Alpha stud. 

“And he’s the Alphas’ physical education teacher too! Imagine him teaching the Alpha boys how to wrestle!” Kevin exclaimed excitedly to his best friend, letting his mind wander.

Tommy soon merged with his classmates and they couldn’t help but keep talking about his parent.

“I cannot believe that’s your Dad, Tommy.” Kevin said as he and Simon gawked at Mr. Holliday.

“Yeah, your Dad is so big he looks like he could bench-press my Dad.” Simon joked while he stared at the older man.

“He could bench-press me anytime…” Kevin murmured suggestively.

“Come on you guys, that’s my Dad!” Tommy pleaded. He was blushing, feeling awkward about his friends’ obvious lust for his parent. 

Kevin was about to say something else when suddenly the Minister walked in.

Everyone took their seats and Kevin was in between Tom and David. 

“Good evening everyone.” Minister Michaels greeted the congregation with a bright smile. 

“I know that there are some new residents in town joining us today, so let me introduce myself to everyone. I am Erik Michaels, Minister of the Church of Manhood here in the town of Black Ridge.” The Minister said as he stood before the assembled townsmen.

Kevin had seen Minister Michaels plenty of times before and knew what a handsome man he was, but now that he was a sexually mature he felt himself very attracted to the man.

“And speaking of new residents, I know everyone has heard of the new community in the area and I know some people have concerns about them. So let me lay those concerns to rest.” Minister Michaels began. “As you likely have heard this new community outside of town is a nudist colony. And many people assume that men who live in constant nudity must be possessed of a certain… wanton sexuality that is at odds with our traditional morals.”

Kevin had heard about the nudist colony early on. As the Sheriff his Dad had worked closely with Mayor Adams in the negotiations for the community to settle at the old campground on the shores of Lake Blackwater. He knew that there was something peculiar about the arrangement, but his Dad and the Mayor seemed determined to make sure the deal went through smoothly. The idea of a community of men practicing nudism near town was a turn-on for him. 

“We should not be so quick to judge these nudists and make presumptions about their ethics. After all, many of the ancient historical figures who first established the doctrines of masculinity that define our society were nudists during their time.” Minister Michaels explained as he stepped out from behind the lectern. He stood directly in front of the congregation wearing a typical black vestment. “We should remember that nudity is completely natural... and beautiful.” The Minister declared before he grabbed his garment and opened it up, exposing his nude body underneath. 

Kevin gasped when he was suddenly confronted with the sight of Erik Michaels in all his naked glory. His eyes roamed all up and down the handsome older man’s toned physique; gazing over his firm muscles, dark red body hair and large genitals. The sight of the Minister’s long cock sent a rush of blood into Kevin’s own penis. 

“You like what you see. Don’t you, Mr. Cummings?” Minister Michaels spoke to the young man, grinning and giving him a knowing wink.

Kevin instinctively looked over at his Dad, but Tom was simply sitting still with a neutral expression on his face. He turned again and saw Deputy Harper was the same way and he quickly realized that no one in the church was reacting to what was happening. “W-what’s going on?” He asked aloud in confusion.

“I’m just showing you what you want to see. Isn’t that right, Kevin?” The Minister said as he stepped closer towards the young man, his long shaft swinging between his thighs.

Kevin felt light-headed as his mind struggled to process what was happening. “I… I’m not sure I understand…” He muttered nervously. 

“Oh, but that’s right; I’m not the only one you want to see naked.” Erik remarked with a naughty chuckle before he was suddenly joined by two more men.

Both Jack Holliday and Roger Evans stood with the Minister on each side of him, both of them as nude as he was.

Kevin’s mouth opened wide and he inhaled deeply while he stared in awe at the brazen display of male flesh.

Jack and Roger looked like their muscular physiques were sculpted from marble and both men had plenty of hair over their chest, along their arms and legs and in their armpits. Not to mention the ample pubic bushes they had, with their large genitals hanging beneath. 

Kevin groaned, feeling intense sexual longing for the Alpha studs in front of him.

“Aren’t they magnificent?” Minister Michaels asked as he reached his arms out and stroked both men’s chests, feeling their bulging pecs in his hands.

Kevin watched as the Minister’s fingers squeezed the prominent muscles and pinched their firm nipples and felt himself get warmer. Suddenly his clothes seemed more constricting than ever. 

“Look who’s talkin’.” Mr. Evans chuckled. He reached up and grabbed Erik’s face, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“Oh fuck…” Kevin moaned, his dick was getting stiffer and his skin was getting hotter.

Immediately after the kiss with Roger ended Jack grabbed the Minister’s face for a kiss of his own, his tongue invading the other man’s mouth.

Kevin bit his lip and whimpered desperately as he watched them. He was intensely aroused and his asshole started to soak his underwear. 

“I think there’s someone else you want to see naked though, isn’t there?” Erik claimed as he looked back over at the young man.

Suddenly another man joined the other Alphas. It was David Harper, just as nude as they were. 

“Fuck me!” Kevin exclaimed, his gaze instantly glued to the Deputy’s bare, beefy body.

With his heavy pecs, big arms and broad shoulders, not to mention the impressively thick cock swinging between his legs, David fit right in with the other hunks in the buff.

“He wanted to see me too.” Deputy Harper declared, staring right into Kevin’s eyes.

The young man was overwhelmed, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Sheriff Cummings suddenly spoke-out beside his son.

Kevin turned to his Dad with a look of panic on his face.

“You want to get fucked by all those men, you little slut.” Tom growled.

“Daddy, I…” Kevin wanted to defend himself, but he couldn’t deny the accusation. 

“I can’t blame you.” Simon’s voice remarked.

Kevin looked back over and now saw his best friend and classmate down on his knees, completely naked while he licked and stroked the Alphas’ dicks. He watched in awe as the other boy went from man to man and worshiped each one of them repeatedly; swallowing their long, thick shafts and bobbing his head up-and-down as he sucked them. 

The Alphas kissed and groped each other while they enjoyed the young Beta’s service. 

Kevin could feel the warmth in his cheeks and the blood coursing through his penis as he watched his best friend suck all those sexy Alphas’ cocks.

Then David Harper grabbed Simon and forced him down on all fours with his ass in the air.

Kevin gasped as the deputy slid his massively thick cock into his classmate’s ass. 

“Ohhhhh, fuck me!” Simon moaned desperately, his face twisting in ecstasy.

Kevin watched as the beefy police hunk filled the boy’s ass with his manhood and gawked in amazement as the older man pumped his powerful hips and demonstrated the force of his thrusts.

Kevin felt like his entire body was coated with sweat and he had an intense desire to masturbate. But he was too ashamed to touch himself while his Dad was sitting right next to him. 

The men continued with their erotic display however and soon they all took turns fucking young Simon in the ass.

The tall twink had a dreamy grin plastered on his face as he endured pounding after pounding from some of the town’s hottest Alphas. 

Kevin could only watch in envy as each of the studs showed-off how well they could use their dicks to make the Beta moan and squirm with pleasure.

“This is what Kevin wants, to be the town slut!” Minister Michaels exclaimed while he smirked at the student knowingly.

“It’s true… my son only thinks about being a cum-dump for every Alpha man he sees.” Tom said with shame and frustration in his voice.

“Daddy, please…” Kevin pleaded to his parent for sympathy.

“But that’s not the worst part, is it?” The Minister added in a devious tone. “There’s an even darker secret you have. Isn’t there, Kevin?” He claimed. 

“No… no there isn’t.” The young man denied the accusation.

“What’s he talking about, son?” The Sheriff questioned his child suspiciously.

“N-nothing, Dad. It’s nothing…” Kevin replied defensively.

“He already knows what a horny slut you are, boy. You might as well tell him just how depraved you really are.” Erik taunted the student.

Kevin sat there in the church feeling completely overwhelmed; the mixture of fear and guilt and confusion combined with powerful lust was a disorienting cocktail of emotions. The young man nearly fainted when suddenly he realized that the group of naked men were gone, aside from the Minister who was still giving his sermon in the nude. He blinked twice and looked around and saw that Simon and all the other Alphas he had seen fucking him were back in their seats fully clothed. 

“And I trust the good people of Black Ridge will accept this new community as our neighbours.” Erik declared, finishing up his speech. When Minister Michaels ended the service for the day he put his vestments back on and dismissed the congregation. Everyone slowly began exiting the church.

While he was bewildered by what he had just experienced, Kevin was still able to follow his Dad back to the car without letting-on that something was amiss with him.

They were halfway back to their house when Tom glanced over at his son during the drive. “You ok? You’ve been quiet since we left the church.” He inquired.

“I’ve just been thinking about something…” Kevin started to say. “I... think there’s something I need to talk to you about.” He admitted hesitantly. 

“Hang on a minute, Kevin. I gotta’ take a leak.” Tom interrupted the boy as he pulled over along the side of the road.

It was a country road with no one else around so the Sheriff simply hopped out of his car and stood in front of some bushes to relieve himself.

Kevin looked over and saw his Dad’s back as he took a piss, he could even hear the urine trickling while it splashed down on the leaves. Kevin wondered about the size of his Dad’s penis and gently bit his lower lip as he imagined it fitting in with the other huge cocks on the town’s Alpha men. He knew his Dad wouldn’t like him having thoughts like that but he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to, and he didn’t want to stop having thoughts like those.

Eventually Tom finished and zipped-up his fly. “You wanted to say something, son?” He asked as he got back in the car. 

“Yeah, Daddy… I know you’ve been disappointed in me lately.” Kevin began to say.

The Sheriff’s brow furrowed, he didn’t like where this conversation was headed. “Yes, and that’s why I bring you to church.” He interrupted.

“I know, Daddy. But I can’t stop my urges!” Kevin protested.

“Most Beta boys don’t have the urge to get fucked by every Alpha they lay eyes on.” Tom rebuffed his son. 

“Yes we do, some boys are just better at hiding it than others.” Kevin claimed. “And I just can’t fight my urges.” He added.

“I am the Sheriff in this town, Kevin! What are people going to think if the Sheriff’s own son is a disgraceful slut!” Tom snapped at his child angrily.

Kevin looked away in shame. “I’ve been thinking, maybe if I had a regular outlet for my urges at home…” He said quietly.

“You want me to find you a husband right now? I’m busy enough as it is, son.” Tom replied. He started the car back up and prepared to start again.

Kevin turned back toward his parent. “But what if... I had a different way to release my urges?” He proposed, reaching over and placing a hand on his Dad’s thigh.

Tom stopped what he was doing and looked over at his son with a stoic expression on his face.

“No one would know but us, Daddy.” Kevin whispered, running his palm up and down his Dad’s thick, muscular thigh. “It would be our secret.” He claimed.

Tom grabbed his son’s hand and moved it away from him before he drove the car back onto the road and continued on toward their house. The entire rest of the drive was silent as the Sheriff didn’t speak a word after his son’s audacious offer. 

Kevin felt more tension between him and his Dad then ever. Of all the responses his parent could’ve had to that idea, complete silence was the one he truly didn’t expect. 

Eventually they got back to their home and both men got out of the car and went back inside.

“Kevin.” Tom said sternly before his son could head back up to his room.

“Y-yes, Dad...?” The young man stuttered cautiously as he turned to the older man.

The Sheriff stepped up to his child and looked him directly in his eyes. “I don’t know where you got that filthy idea; but if you ever, ever, say something like that to me again or tell anyone about this, I will sell you off to some whorehouse.” He growled with an authoritative edge to his voice. 

Kevin couldn’t even speak, he merely nodded his head quickly in reply.

“I am the law in this town and no one will respect me if they know what a deviant pervert my son is.” Tom declared before walking away.

Kevin then immediately hurried upstairs to his bedroom. 

He had never felt so humiliated in his life; he wanted to cry and forget he had ever said that to his Dad, but to make matters worse he was still horny from earlier and was in desperate need for sexual release. Kevin grabbed his laptop computer and got on his bed, he started looking through porn sites for something that would get him off quick. A newly uploaded video of two college-age men titled “Asher teaches Connor a lesson” caught his interest. He stripped nude and started the video. 

On the screen a very handsome, dark-haired young man with a light amount of facial hair had just walked into a bedroom. He was obviously a Beta male and was wearing a slutty-looking pair of black short-shorts and a matching black tank-top.

Suddenly another young man burst into the room. “Connor, are you fucking serious?” He shouted angrily. The second man was clearly the Alpha and was wearing a green football jersey and white shorts. 

Connor looked at the other man in alarm. “Dude, what?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

Asher glared at his companion. “What did I tell you to do this morning?” He asked heatedly.

“Oh, fuck…” Connor groaned, rubbing his forehead in embarrassment.

Asher got right up in front of the other man. “What. Did. I. Tell. You?” He repeated each word deliberately, raising his voice even louder.

“Listen, Asher. I’m sorry!” Connor began to protest before he was abruptly slapped across the face.

Kevin gasped as he watched with one hand wrapped around his dick. 

Asher grabbed Connor’s face and forced him to look him in the eye. “What did I tell you to do, Beta slut!” He barked furiously, saliva flying out of his mouth and onto the other man’s face.

“You told me to call you if your package arrived at the apartment while you were out!” Connor replied nervously.

“And what did you?!” Asher demanded, shaking his roommate’s face.

“I forgot! I’m sorry, I forgot!” Connor blurted out in a panic.

“I told you it was important! You were probably out sucking dick and getting railed all day!” Asher shouted accusingly.

“No, I was here… I just forgot, I’m sorry.” Connor tried to defend himself.

“Ohh, yeah? You always forget when someone asks you to do something important?” Asher said mockingly. “You fuckin’ Betas can’t do anything. All you ever think about is sucking dick and getting fucked!” He looked at the other man with disdain.

“I’m sorry, dude, it just… slipped my mind.” Connor insisted.

“Look at you, you’re already dressed to get fucked…” Asher remarked, grabbing the Beta’s shirt and pulling it up. “Get naked, get on your knees.” He commanded.

“What? Hold on…” Connor muttered awkwardly in response.

“You heard me; or did you ‘forget’ what I said already? Get naked. And get on your fucking knees!” The Alpha demanded, lifting the shirt off his roommate’s body.

“Okay! Okay!” Connor conceded obediently and slipped off his shorts. He was wearing nothing underneath and was completely exposed as he sank down onto his knees.

By now Kevin was vigorously stroking his cock while he watched the scene unfold. The young man was on his knees as well, using one hand to masturbate and the other to reach back and play with his anus. This was his favourite jerk-off position; it allowed him to use his own sexual fluid as lubricant.

In the porno Asher now had his dick out while Connor was sucking it. The Alpha had one hand on the back of the Beta’s head, forcing him to deepthroat. “Mmm, yeah…” He sighed under his breath. “You Betas can’t do anything. This is the only thing you’re good for…” He declared, pumping his hips a bit to really fuck Connor’s throat.

The Beta audibly gagged on the Alpha’s thick manhood, but didn’t struggle, he simply kept sucking the shaft.

Kevin watched the pornstar submit to the other man’s aggressive treatment with his eyes glued to the screen. The dynamic between them was really hitting all the right buttons for the young man and he could feel his own cock throb and his anus drip with sexual fluid.

Asher grabbed his companion and bent him over the bed before penetrating him.

Connor moaned out loud and arched his back as he felt his asshole get split open. “Ohhhh, fuck!” He cursed.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Asher shouted triumphantly, smacking one of the Beta’s asscheeks. “You’re not gonna’ forget the next time I tell you to do something, are you?” He laughed.

“No, sir! I won’t forget again!” Connor replied, breathing heavily.

“I swear you sluts need cock to function!” Asher grunted, spanking Connor once again. His hips were continuously slamming into the other man with brute force.

Kevin felt himself reach climax while he watched the Alpha male degrade and abuse his Beta scene-partner. “Ohhhh, fuck…” He breathed out harshly as his body shook in ecstasy. Spurts of cum shot out onto the bed while the young man kept stroking his dick and fingering his hole. Kevin collapsed onto the bed, sweating and panting as he recovered from his orgasm. The video had stopped playing by the time he looked back up. “Wow…” He sighed. “I really am just a slut.” He admitted to himself. The young man got up and put his laptop away before cleaning up. He didn’t bother getting dressed and instead jumped in the shower. As the warm water sprayed down onto his weary body Kevin couldn’t help but reflect on the strange experience he had in church today and then was reminded of that line from the porno about; “sluts needing cock to function”. 

Maybe there was some truth to that idea.

Kevin thought about how he had seen, or at least how he had thought he had seen, so many of the most attractive Alphas in his life completely nude and wondered if his sexual urges as a young Beta male were starting to blur the line between fantasy and reality. He had been so horny that he attempted to seduce his own Dad. 

Maybe Betas really do need cock just to be able to think clearly?

Kevin tried to stop thinking about it and just wash his body under the hot water. But watching that Beta pornstar get humiliated and rough-fucked by an Alpha stud made him realize how much he wants that to happen to him as well. Kevin had learned a lot about his own sexuality today. 


	8. The Church Of Black Ridge: Simon, Anthony & Josh

Simon Mitchell and his Father Anthony were ready for church. “Have you seen Daddy?” Simon asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw his Father. 

“Not yet, sweetie. He still hasn’t got back from the hardware store.”The older man answered, sipping a glass of orange juice while he watched the living room tv. The local news station was showing a press-conference with the Mayor John Adams of Black Ridge.

“I hope he gets back soon, I don’t want to be late for church.” Simon said as he walked over to his Beta parent by the kitchen counter.

“You’re such a good boy.” Anthony remarked proudly, leaning his head over and giving his son a quick smooch on the lips. 

Simon smiled and blushed. “Thanks, pop. But you know how much Dad loves going to church, it makes me happy to see him so happy.” He explained.

“Aww, such a good boy.” Anthony giggled, giving the teen a few kisses on the cheek.

“Come on!” Simon laughed ticklishly as he broke away from his parent. The two of them made their way into the living room and sat on the couch. “Why did Daddy need to go to the hardware store anyway?” He inquired.

“Oh you know how Alphas are, they always need new tools and toys…” Anthony replied. “He probably plans on building something new in the backyard.” 

“I think Daddy keeps himself too busy these days, his hands will start to get calloused.” Simon claimed, looking over at his Father.

“Soon enough you’ll learn the pleasures of being married to an Alpha with rough hands.” Anthony countered with a sly wink to his son.

Simon blushed again and laughed. “Come on Papa, don’t be so dirty!”

Anthony laughed along and ruffled the hair on top of his son’s head. “You take after me, so I know you’ll like it!” He exclaimed.

Simon turned towards the tv and tried to think of something else. 

On the news Mayor John Adams was standing in front of a podium with his son Christian beside him while he was answering questions from reporters.

“What about him?” Anthony remarked, pointing to the screen.

“Christian? No way, he’s a bully.” Simon reacted hastily.

“All Alphas are bullies deep down, even your Dad. And all of us Betas want to get bullied by them, even if we won’t admit it publicly.” The older man explained bluntly, seeming a bit aroused by the idea. “But I was talking about the mayor.” He added.

“Mayor Adams?” Simon said incredulously. 

“Of course, the mayor hasn’t had a husband in years. And I’m sure he’d be more than happy to have a fine young Beta like you.” Anthony proclaimed, smiling over at the young man.

“I, uh… I’ve just never imagined myself getting married to someone like the mayor.” Simon replied thoughtfully. 

“Why not? No one’s too good for my boy.” Anthony responded, giving his son another kiss on the cheek. “And I’m sure his hands are rough enough…” He muttered.

The teen’s cheeks turned bright pink. “Aww... come on, Pop. You’re embarrassing me.” He chuckled through a groan.

It was then that the Patriarch of the house returned home.

“Daddy!” Simon shouted excitedly, springing up off the couch. 

“Hey there, kiddo! Sorry I’m late!” Josh Mitchell said, smiling at his son as he walked in. 

The young man gave his Alpha parent a quick kiss on the lips. “We’re ready to go as soon as you are.” He informed the older man.

“That’s my boy, just give me a few minutes.” Josh chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair. 

It wasn’t long before the entire family was in the car and on their way to the church. Despite their slight delay they arrived relatively early, only a few other townspeople were there before them. 

When they walked in Simon immediately noticed his friend and classmate, Kevin Cummings, and the two teens joined-up together. “How’s it going, Kev?” Simon asked his fellow Beta. 

“My Dad is having a dick measuring contest with Deputy Harper right now.” Kevin replied with a sheepish smile. 

“That must be quite the contest then…” Simon joked.

Kevin blushed. “Definitely. They’re both…” He trailed-off when he noticed someone else enter the building.

The boys’ new classmate Tommy Holliday had just walked in with his Dad, Jack.

Simon and Kevin both stared in awe at their newest friend’s hunky Dad, Mr. Holliday was truly a magnificent specimen of manhood.

“Fuck… me…” Kevin breathed out slowly as he took in the sight of Jack Holliday.

“Wow…” Simon added while he too stared at the Alpha stud. 

“And he’s the Alphas’ physical education teacher too! Imagine him teaching the Alpha boys how to wrestle!” Kevin exclaimed excitedly to his best friend, letting his mind wander.

Tommy soon merged with his classmates and they couldn’t help but keep talking about his parent.

“I cannot believe that’s your Dad, Tommy.” Kevin said as he and Simon gawked at Mr. Holliday.

“Yeah, your Dad is so big he looks like he could bench-press my Dad.” Simon joked while he stared at the older man.

“He could bench-press me anytime…” Kevin murmured suggestively.

“Come on you guys, that’s my Dad!” Tommy pleaded. He was blushing, feeling awkward about his friends’ obvious lust for his parent. 

Kevin was about to say something else when suddenly the Minister walked in.

Everyone quickly took their seats and Simon sat between his parents, as he always did.

“Good evening everyone.” Minister Michaels greeted the congregation with a bright smile.

“I know that there are some new residents in town joining us today, so let me introduce myself to everyone. I am Erik Michaels, Minister of the Church of Manhood here in the town of Black Ridge.” The Minister said as he stood before the assembled townsmen.

Simon had listened to the town’s handsome Minister plenty of times before but for the first time in his life he couldn’t help but view the older man differently, more… sexually. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he was married to the Minister. Would that make his Daddy happy? His Alpha parent had always been a staunch churchgoer, surely he would be proud if his Beta son became the husband of his local clergyman?

“And speaking of new residents, I know everyone has heard of the new community in the area and I know some people have concerns about them. So let me lay those concerns to rest.” Minister Michaels began his sermon. “As you likely have heard this new community outside of town is a nudist colony. And many people assume that men who live in constant nudity must be possessed of a certain… wanton sexuality that is at odds with our traditional morals.” He continued.

Simon had heard of the nudist colony like the rest of town, but both his parents were confident in Mayor Adams’ judgement and felt there was nothing to be worried about. He found the idea of a community full of nudists a bit strange and while he probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, he thought it was a bit titillating as well. 

“We should not be so quick to judge these nudists and make presumptions about their ethics. After all, many of the ancient historical figures who first established the doctrines of masculinity that define our society were nudists during their time.” Minister Michaels explained as he stepped out from behind the lectern. He stood directly in front of the congregation wearing a typical black vestment. “We should remember that nudity is completely natural... and beautiful.” The Minister declared before he grabbed his garment and opened it up, exposing his nude body underneath.

Simon froze in shock and his eyes were glued to the Minister in disbelief. The ruggedly handsome man’s toned body and long penis were on full display and the young man’s eyes drank in the sight.

“Should I take that wide-eyed expression on your face as a compliment, Simon?” Minister Michaels remarked, grinning at the student.

Simon blushed and instinctively turned towards his Dad to see his reaction, but found that his Alpha parent was no longer beside him. A quick look to his other side confirmed that his Father was no longer sitting with him as well. When he turned his head back to the Minister he was confronted with the sight of both of his parents standing next to the clergyman and just as nude as he was. The confused young man’s eyes bulged in absolute shock.

“You see, Simon? Beautiful…” Minister Michaels said, running the back of his fingers down along the side of his Beta parent’s torso. “You come from a lovely family, Simon. Such a fit and toned, Father…” He added, moving his hand around to cup one of Anthony’s buttocks. 

Simon watched in complete awe as his Dad simply looked over and smiled while his husband was groped by another man.

The Minister glanced over at the student and grinned. “Haven’t you ever wondered if your Daddy has shared his Beta with other Alphas?” He asked before he leaned his head over and kissed Simon’s Father on the lips.

The young man felt his heartbeat begin to race as his Father kissed the handsome Minister and then turned to the side and kissed with his Dad. Blood rushed into his penis while watching his Beta parent being shared between the two Alphas.

“You’re going to be a perfect, obedient husband for some lucky Alpha one day, just like your Father. Isn’t that right, Simon?” Erik declared, groping Anthony’s ass and smirking at the bewildered student.

Simon was too overwhelmed to respond in any way, he could only stare at the erotic sight before him.

“How about we show my boy what it looks like when an obedient Beta is shared by his husband with another man?” Josh suggested, grinning over at the Minister.

“Perfect idea.” Michaels replied, smiling back at the other Alpha.

Soon Anthony was bent over and sucking his husband’s cock while the Minister shoved his cock up his ass.

The horny clergyman maintained eye-contact with young Simon while he penetrated his Father and slid his shaft forward until he was balls-deep inside the Beta. 

The poor boy’s mouth was agape as he witnessed his loving Father get spitroast between the two men.

Josh began to fuck his husband’s throat and Erik soon matched the tempo of the vigorous movement of his hips.

Anthony didn’t seem to mind one bit, in fact he appeared to be receiving the Alphas’ thrusts quite enthusiastically while his own penis was erect and sticking out from between his thighs.

Simon was shocked to realize that he felt proud of his Father. It seemed so lewd and taboo to think this way, but seeing the obvious skill with which his Beta parent sucked cock and thrust his ass made Simon’s self-esteem rise. It felt good to know he came from such a proficient Father and made him feel like he could live to the standard set for him by his parents.

Suddenly while the two Alphas were pounding away at Anthony from both ends they leaned over the Beta’s body and brought their faces together.

Simon gasped as he watched them share a deep kiss. He had never seen his Dad kiss anyone other than his Father and seeing the two rugged men kiss was an alluring thrill.

“You have quite the obedient husband…” Erik chuckled while he continued pounding the Beta’s ass. “And such a tight rear-end.” He remarked, striking the other man’s buttocks with a loud smack.

“Ohh, yes... I’m quite proud…” Josh panted as he kept thrusting his hips. “Just as I’m proud of the fine young son we’ve raised…” He added, grinning over at his boy.

“Ah, yes… what lovely young specimen he is…” The Minister agreed, lecherously licking his lips while he looked over at the younger man. “You want to be a perfect Beta like your Father, don’t you?” He asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Simon couldn’t bring himself to speak, he was still too overwhelmed. But he nodded his head in response. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be an ideal, submissive Beta who was married to a handsome, dominant Alpha. He wanted desperately to follow the example his parents had set for him. The student watched as his Father’s body was slammed into repeatedly from both men and withstood the fucking gracefully. 

Josh winked at his beloved son as he carried-on in front of him.

Simon looked down in contemplation for a moment, he felt like he had finally found the courage to tell his parents that he was ready for the life they’ve always wanted him to live. But as he looked back up he saw only Minister Michaels standing nude in front of the congregation just like when he first disrobed.

The young man quickly realized his parents were right beside him as if they had never left.

“And I trust the good people of Black Ridge will accept this new community as our neighbours.” Erik declared, finishing up his speech. When Minister Michaels ended the service for the day he put his vestments back on and dismissed the congregation. Everyone slowly began exiting the church.

On the drive back home Josh and Anthony chatted pleasantly while Simon stayed quiet in the back seat.

The young man wanted to tell his parents about what he had seen and heard during the sermon but was afraid they wouldn’t believe him. To make matters worse he was also extremely horny and in desperate need of jacking-off. As they headed back into the house Simon made sure to stay behind his parents and did his best to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. “I’m gonna’ go up to my room to study for a while, see you guys later!” He exclaimed quickly as he rushed upstairs to his bedroom.

“Ok…” Josh replied, a bit surprised by his son’s speedy departure.

Alone in his room Simon immediately stripped out of his clothes and turned on his laptop computer. The young man sat nude at his desk while he used the device to go on some porn sites. He held his stiff erection in one hand and stroked himself with a firm grip. But he struggled to find something that really held his attention. His mind kept returning to the scene that played out in church. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice when his Dad opened the door to his bedroom.

“Hey, Simon-- Oh!” Josh Mitchel cut himself short when he got an eye-full of his son pounding his meat instead of studying his textbook.

The young man was still jerking himself for a few seconds before he realized what happened and panicked, instinctively trying to cover his genitals.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were masturbating.” Josh apologized with a sly smirk on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I-I thought... “ The startled boy trailed off, unable to think of anything to say. His face was already blushing in embarrassment. 

The Alpha chuckled at his son’s distress. “It’s fine, son; it’s completely natural.” He reassured his child. “Don’t worry about it, you have fun.” He said before he closed the door.

Simon felt humiliated that he had gotten caught playing with himself, but he also felt determined to talk to his parents about what was on his mind. He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts.

Josh was in the master bedroom with Anthony. “You should have seen him going at it!” The Alpha exclaimed to his husband, mimicking the motion his son was making with his fist. “He was spankin’ it like a champ!” He added with a big, happy smile on his face.

“Our little boy is becoming a man…” Anthony said proudly.

“Yes, I am.” Simon declared, suddenly standing in their doorway. The teen was wearing nothing but black shorts which did little to hide the erection that still hadn’t been taken care of.

“Simon?” Anthony muttered questioningly, surprised to see his son like this.

“Is something the matter, son?” Josh asked, hoping he hadn’t upset his boy too much. 

Simon looked at both his parents as they sat fully clothed on the bed. “I have something to tell you guys...” He began to explain.

“Yes, Simon?” Josh asked as he looked at his son intently. 

“I wanted to let you guys know that I’m ready to be a real adult, I’m ready to get married and be a proper Beta male husband.” The young man declared confidently.

Both the men grinned at their boy with pride.

“That’s great to hear, sweetie. We know you’re going to make some lucky man very happy!” Anthony proclaimed.

“I’ll find the perfect man for you, son.” Josh said, patting his boy on the shoulder.

“Thanks you guys, but there’s something else...” Simon replied. “I’m still really… unprepared. I need to know more about sex.” He admitted. “And I don’t think I can learn everything I need from porn.” The young man blushed as he added that last part.

Josh’s smile turned to a more naughty expression. “Oh, I think I know what you mean. Back when I was your age my Dad taught me how to be a real man by letting me watch him fuck my Father. Maybe your Father can teach you how to be a proper Beta by showing you how he serves me.” He explained.

Simon’s face lit up with excitement. “Yeah! I think that’s a great idea!” The teenager exclaimed.

“So do I…” Anthony chimed in, leaning over and kissing his husband’s cheek.

The two men proceeded to strip nude in front of their son and Simon recognized their bodies and genitals to be exactly like they were in his vision from earlier. 

“Feel free to masturbate while you watch.” Josh told the young man, giving him a sly wink.

Simon wasted no time pulling off his shorts and grabbing his stiff dick.

All three of the horny family members got onto their knees on the bed. 

Anthony started kissing his husband’s lips and then moved his mouth down, making his way down Josh’s jaw and neck until he was kissing his chest.

Simon stroked himself while he closely watched his Father’s actions. Seeing his parents have sex in person and knowing it was real was so much hotter than what he had experienced earlier.

“Your Daddy likes it when I use my tongue like this…” Anthony teased his son before rapidly flicking his tongue against one of Josh’s nipples.

“Ohh, fuck!” The Alpha cursed loudly, his head tilting back for a moment.

Simon chuckled in delight at his Dad’s reaction. 

“Let me show the boy what I really like…” Josh growled as he grabbed his husband’s head and forced him down onto his erect penis.

The Beta parent obediently got down on his hands and knees and arched his back while he swallowed his husband’s cock.

Simon smiled and continued working his own shaft as he observed his Father’s oral technique.

“Now let me show you what your Papa likes…” Josh said deviously before sucking a few fingers in his mouth and getting them wet. He then reached over and fingered Anthony’s ass.

Simon’s Father moaned in ecstasy even with his mouth full of cock and he wiggled his hips to enhance the pleasure.

“Ya’ see that? See how much he loves it?” Josh laughed, smirking at his son.

Simon understood what his Beta parent had meant when he told him all Alphas are bullies deep down, even his Dad, and about the pleasure of being married to an Alpha with rough hands.

“Alright I think you’ve lubricated my dick good enough. Time to show our boy the main event.” Josh declared, pulling his husband’s head back.

“Yes, sir...” Anthony sputtered breathlessly as he flipped over onto his back and spun around so his lower half was pointed at the Alpha.

Josh grinned at his son proudly before grabbing his husband’s legs and thrusting his erection between the other man’s buttocks.

Simon watched as his Father gripped the bedsheets and threw his head back with a long moan. He had never seen or heard anything so sexy in his young life and he nearly shot his own load then and there.

“Fuuuuuck... meeeee…” Anthony panted desperately, sweat dripping down his body. 

The Alpha pumped his hips with force, making sure every thrust slammed all the way in. He grunted, gritting his teeth as he too broke out in a sweat.

Simon whimpered in arousal, his hand vigorously jerking his rigid shaft.

“That’s right boy… this is how a good Beta takes his man’s dick!” Josh growled triumphantly.

“Yeessss…” The submissive Beta hissed as he wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist. “There’s no greater pleasure… then serving your Alpha’s needs…” He panted, turning his head to smile at his boy. “Thissss… is what I want for you…” He said, struggling to get the words out while his husband mercilessly pounded his ass.

“I love you guys!” Simon shouted as he reached the edge of climax.

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of ecstasy as all three family members began to orgasm; Simon spilled his seed on his parents’ bed while Josh flooded his husband’s ass with his cum and Anthony blew his load all over his abs. Each of them moaning, grunting, panting at the intimate pleasure.

“We love you too, kiddo!” Josh exclaimed, his chest heaving. He then clapped his boy on the shoulder in a gesture of affection.

“Ohh, yes we do…” Anthony sighed, his eyes closed for a moment but a warm smile on his lips.

“You guys are the best parents ever.” Simon chuckled, licking some of his semen from his hand.

Josh grabbed his son and pulled him down onto the bed with his Father. He laid there holding his two Betas while all three of them were naked and sweaty and recovering from their shared climax. “I love you two so much…” The Alpha whispered, hugging them tightly.

Simon felt like he had turned a new chapter in his life. He knew his family had just did something that was arguably incestuous, but if his Dad was ok with it then he knew they hadn’t crossed a line they shouldn’t have. He didn’t feel awkward about it even with their nudes bodies touching each other. “Thank you for showing me what it’s like when you have sex.” The young man said before giving his Father and then his Dad a smooch on the lips.

“We’d do anything for you, sweetie.” Anthony said, smiling as he rubbed his husband’s chest.

“That’s right. And I promise I’ll find the perfect man who will do to you what I just did to your Father…” Josh added, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Simon replied, resting his head on one of the Alphas’ pecs. He still didn’t understand what had happened today in Church, but all that mattered to him was that he had become closer with his parents and felt ready to embrace his role in life as a Beta male.


End file.
